Undercover Disastor
by hadesgirl015
Summary: The Rebels desperately need important information, but when this info is hidden in a high school, not for training troopers but a totally normal school how will they get it? Of course by sending Ezra in undercover. One problem, Ezra hasn't been to school since he was seven and is incredibly nervous. How will our favorite Jedi in training deal with the trials of school.
1. The Plan

Summary: The Rebels desperately need important information, but when this info is hidden in a high school, not for training troopers but a totally normal school how will they get it? Of course by sending Ezra in undercover. One problem, Ezra hasn't been to school since he was seven and is incredibly nervous. How will our favorite Jedi in training deal with the trials of school. Read and find out. May contain OOC

Chapter 1: The Plan

The Rebels were all in the makeshift living room of the _Ghost_. Ezra was leaning against the wall, Kanan was standing near him. Sabine and Zeb were sitting on the couch while Chopper and Hera were standing in the middle of the room. The said room was awkwardly quite.

"So," Ezra said. "What's going on?"

"We have a mission." Hera said.

"We figured that much out." Zeb said.

"We need to get some plans." Hera said.

"On an Imperial Cruiser?" Sabine asked, "Normal infiltration?"

"No, it's not on a cruiser." Hera said.

"Then why don't you tell us where it is?" Ezra asked.

"It's in a school." Hera said.

The room was silent. "Like an Imperial Trooper Training Academy like before?" Sabine asked.

"No, it's a normal school." Hera said.

"Then how hard can it be to go in a get the plans." Ezra said. "I was able to get the plans from that training academy with little trouble, and there were bucket heads everywhere."

"Ezra is right. If this is a normal school there should be little to no bucket heads." Sabine said.

"Because these plans are deep in there." Kanan spoke in for the first time.

"So?" Ezra asked.

"It could take weeks, possibly months to get them." Kanan said.

Now Ezra was not stupid. He got what Hera and Kanan were saying. It was an undercover mission at a school, and he was the only option to infiltrate the school, and he was not happy. With the training academy infiltration he didn't need to know anything, except how to shoot and aim a blaster. But this school he would have to know actual stuff, like history, science, and maths. Although Ezra was not stupid, he was more street smart then book smart. He had a good excuse too, he lived on the streets longer than he had been in school. Yeah he had gone to school but only ever got as far as the second level of primary school before his parents were taken killed. So basically he was eight years behind when it came to knowledge that came from books. He sighed, "I'm going have to do it aren't I?"

"You'll be fine." Hera said. "It's not a boarding school so you will be able to come back after every day."

Kanan looked at Ezra, he could feel his padawan's discomfort, uncertainty, and nervousness in the Force. He would have to talk to him after the others left.

"Is there a reason why I was here then?" Zeb asked.

"You had the right to know what was going on." Kanan said.

"Where is the school?" Ezra asked.

"It is on the other side of Lothal, we will be heading that way now." Hera said, leaving to go fly the ship, Chopper following after her.

"I'm going back to sleep." Zeb said, before heading towards his room.

Sabine had yet to move from her position.

"Sabine, why don't you go see if Hera needs any help?" Kanan said.

Both Kanan and Sabine knew that Hera did not need help, but Sabine figured Kanan wanted to speak with Ezra privately. "Yeah, okay," she said as she left.

Kanan went to sit, Ezra didn't even have to be told, Kanan was going to talk to him about this mission, and he should not even try to leave before they finished, so he sat down next to him.

"Talk," Kanan said.

"About?" Ezra asked still slightly hoping that he can get out of this conversation.

"Why are you nervous about this?" Kanan asked. "And don't even try to play it off that you aren't nervous, I can feel it in the Force."

Ezra sighed, "Of course you can." He ran his hand down his face. "Look I'm just not sure I can do this."

"Why?" Kanan asked. "Like you and Sabine said it should be easier than the training academy, not troopers or anything."

"But I didn't have to know stuff." Ezra said. "All you needed to know at the academy was how to follow orders and shoot a blaster. Here I actually have to know stuff."

"Ezra, you're a smart kid." Kanan said.

"Yeah, street smart." Ezra said. "But Kanan, I haven't been to school since my parents died. I'm going to look like a total moron."

"That's what you worried about?" Kanan asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Ezra asked. "I know nothing about the history of the system or any other system. I only know very simple math and reading," Ezra sighed. "I'm not too good with that either."

"You'll do fine." Kanan said. "But we need to go over some rules."

"Let me guess, no Force, keep my lightsaber here, and don't cause trouble." Ezra said.

"Pretty much." Kanan said.

"I am I going to have to use a fake name again?" Ezra asked.

"No," Kanan said. "Since in the first place Imperials don't know your name but that should not be an issue anyway."

"I'm going to sleep." Ezra said.

"That may be for the best." Kanan said. "You have to go to school in ten hours."

"Ten hours?" Ezra asked.

"It starts at eight but keep in mind it is currently ten at night there." Kanan said.

Ezra groaned before heading to bed, hopefully Zeb didn't lock him out. He did not like the sound of having to go back to school after eight years. He didn't know how he was going to do it.

**Unlike my other story I won't give you a sneak peek just yet, but I do plan on continuing and hopefully finishing this story. I just don't really have the time at the moment to do the sneak peak.**


	2. Problems part 1

**First let me address some of my reviewers. **

**a.****From a guest: According to Wookieepedia, Sabine was born 21 years before a new hope, while Ezra was born 19 years before. Since Ezra is currently 15 this means Sabine could be 17 possibly 18. I didn't put her on this assignment, because as you will find out in this chapter it is in the middle of the school year. Now a sophomore joining in the middle of the year does not draw much attention, but a senior joining in the middle of the year, people will start to question. Plus a new hot senior chick will draw to much attention, but Ezra a sort of scrawny sophomore will just sort of slip under the rader. Because of this I will point this out in the story. **

**Please also note that on occasion I do have mild swearing that's why it's 'T' but only really goes as far as: hell, pissed, and crap, and possibly damn. Sorry if that offends you but I did warn you**

**Now to the story**

Chapter 2: Problems part 1

Ezra was woken unceremoniously that morning. According to Zeb, Ezra wouldn't wake up when Kanan told him to, he used the Force and dropped Ezra on the ground. Ezra, in a very unhappy manner left his bedroom and headed to the refresher, used the toilet, washed his hands and face, and brushed his hair some.

When he went back into the room Zeb was gone, and on the desk was a set of clothes:  
jeans, and a blue T-shirt. Ezra sighed and put the clothes on, leaving his slingshot and lightsaber on the desk. Leaving the room and into the living room he found Kanan looking at the holonews.

"Morning Ezra." Kanan said.

"Morning." Ezra said. "Hey I do have a question."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Sabine, she's like seventeen, right?" Ezra asked.

"I'm eighteen," Sabine said walking into the room and started looking for food.

"Okay, that is still school age, why isn't she coming on this mission as well?" Ezra asked.

"You will be going into the middle of the school year as a sophomore, Ezra." Kanan said. "That is not unusual. But Sabine would have to be a senior and senior coming in during the middle of the year will start questions."

Ezra sighed. "This is going to be annoying." He grabbed a fruit to eat for breakfast. "How will I get to school?"

"It's only about a mile west, Hera figured you could walk." Kanan said.

"What if I run into Imperials?" Ezra asked.

"You won't draw attention if you behave yourself." Kanan said.

"What time is it?" Ezra asked.

"About 7:30, you may consider heading out." Kanan said.

"Fine." Ezra said.

"Wait." Hera said. She handed him his backpack. "I got some stuff in there for your classes and here is a few credits for lunch." She handed him five credits.

"Thank you." Ezra said. "Well I guess I'm off."

Ezra headed west like Kanan said and hoped he wouldn't get lost. But in about fifteen minutes Ezra approached the school. It was huge, it was possibly bigger than the academy, and there were no barracks here either.

Ezra managed to get into the building without drawing any attention, but now he needed to find the front office to get his timetable.

After about five minutes of searching which in the process he made about three wrong turns. "Um, excuse me?" Ezra asked the secretary. "I'm new and I need to pick up my timetable."

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Ezra Bridger." he told her.

"One moment please." the secretary said, before searching for a file on the computer. "Here it is, hand me your datapad please." Ezra did as she asked and she handed it back a moment later.

"Thank you." Ezra said. He took a look. It seemed that he had Algebra first. 'What the hell is algebra?' he asked himself as he left the room. The secretary didn't give him a map so he was just going to try to figure out where the class was. He was about to ask a girl who looked like she would be nice but she walked into a room. A moment later a mechanical bell rang. "I guess that means I'm late for class."

While it was easier to see the room numbers with the halls empty, but it also meant that no one could help him. But eventually, after maybe three minutes he found the door. He opened the door, and every head turned to look at him, making his face instantly heat up.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked. He was a tall middle aged man with thinning dark hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul.

"Um, this is the Algebra class right?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, are you the new student?" the teacher asked.

"Yes sir." Ezra said.

"Will you please come up here then?" the teacher asked.

Ezra did so, the only thing was the door was in the back of the rooms so to get to the front like the teacher wanted he had to walk past everyone, and along the way he could hear whispers. "New,"

"Fresh meat,"

"Wimp,"

"Loser,"

Ezra finally made it to the front of the room and stood next to the teacher. The teacher gently turned him to face the class. "Class this Ezra Bridger, he is new, make him feel welcome." Ezra highly doubted they would. "Mr. Bridger you will either address me as 'sir' or Mr. Novar. I'll excuse you're tardiness today, seeing as it is you're first day, but don't be late again. You can sit right over there." He pointed towards the side of the room near the window to an empty seat in about the middle of the row.

"Thank you sir." Ezra said.

Mr. Novar went to a cupboard and grabbed a datapad. "Here is your text datapad."

"Thank you." Ezra said, probably sounding like a total dork for being so polite but Kanan told him to behave.

Ezra activated it and turned to the point that the board indicated and was confused. The first problem on the page said, "Find x: if 5x+12=72." It looked like math but what the hell was the alphabet doing in it!

"Mr. Bridger." Mr. Novar said.

"Yes, sir?" Ezra asked.

"Would you like to work out the problem on the board and tell us what 'x' is equal too?" Mr. Novar asked, but Ezra knew it wasn't a question he had to answer even if he didn't know what the hell the problem meant. On the holoboard was a single problem that read, "7x+9=65."

**I have no idea if a holoboard exist in the SW universe but let's say it does.**

Ezra went over the possibilities on how to do this in his head. 'If I want to find 'x' then maybe I have to put it by itself. To put it by itself maybe I have to get rid of that 9 first.' Ezra then realized he was probably taking too long. "Can I have a moment please?" Although the teacher nodded the class snickered at how long it was taking. 'From what I remember in school subtracting is the opposite of adding so maybe I have to take 9 away from each side. But 65-9, is um, 56? I think so, but what does 7x mean? What does it want me to do there? Did they add those two together? Maybe, so 56-7 would be….39. "Is it 39?" He got his answer a moment later.

The class burst out laughing. Ezra shrank in his seat.

"Settle down class." Mr. Novar said. "Mr. Bridger do you think this class is a joke?"

"No sir." Ezra said.

The human girl beside Ezra raised her hand. "Ms. Montoya?" Mr. Novar asked.

"The answer is 8, sir." Montoya said.

"Good job." Mr. Novar said. He had completely forgotten about Ezra's mistake. He would have to remember to thank her later.

Nearing the end of class Mr. Novar assigned the first twenty problems, and Ezra had no idea how to solve any of them. He had already looked like a moron once, he didn't want to look like one again, by asking someone for help. Maybe someone back on the _Ghost _could help.

The mechanical bell rang again, "You are dismissed." Mr. Novar said. Ezra grabbed his backpack and put the Algebra datapad in it. He grabbed his timetable datapad to see what he had next, "Imperial History." 'Great,' Ezra thought, 'the last thing I want to know about is the people who took my parents and ruined my life.' He looked up and saw that the Montoya girl was standing in front of him.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, hi." Ezra said.

"My name is Jade Montoya." she said.

"Ezra Bridger." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I heard your name when you were introduced." Jade said.

"Oh," Ezra said.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Jade asked.

"Um, yeah, if you have time." Ezra said. "I have Imperial History."

"That's my next class too, so no big deal." Jade said. "Follow me."

Ezra did just that, Jade led him through the halls, her short red ponytail bounced slightly as she walked, Ezra close behind.

"Here we are." Jade said and sat down. Ezra sat by her and she didn't protest so he figured it was okay. "Quick warning, try not to piss off Ms. Drii, she will bite your head off." Ezra assumed Ms. Drii was the I.H. teacher.

After the bell rang and in came a woman who easily be Sabine's older sister. She looked a lot like her, darker skinned, about twenty one standard years, and short brown hair. This was supposedly Ms. Drii.

Ms. Drii started to take role, and it was only a short wait, meaning one person before she got to his name, "Ezra Bridger?"

"Here, ma'am." Ezra said, taking Jade's advice and layering on the respect.

"The new student?" Ms. Drii asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Ezra said.

She nodded before continuing on with roll. She grabbed Ezra a datapad for this class before writing a date on the holoboard. It was a day that Ezra knew all too well, Empire day, the exact year **(do they use years) **too.

"I hope you all can tell me the significance of this date." Ms. Drii said.

Ezra could tell her a lot of things, it was the day that most of the Jedi were killed according to Kanan, it was the day that the Empire decided to ruin the universe by coming into existence, and it was the day he was born.

"That's Empire day ma'am. It's the day the Empire was formed." Jade said after raising her hand and being called on.

"Yes, yes we all know that." Ms. Drii said. "Bridger, tell us something else about this date."

Ezra figured he shouldn't mention it as his birthday, should he mention the Jedi? But then people may question how he knew that? He wasn't exactly sure if that kind of stuff was in the history datapads.

"Um," Ezra said. "It was the day that," he stopped. He had no clue what to say.

"Well?" Ms. Drii asked, sounding like she was losing her patience.

"It was the day that the Jedi were wiped out." Ezra said. 'Mostly' he added in his head.

"Good," Ms. Drii said before going onto explain a bunch of stuff that lead up to the rise of the Empire, Ezra wondered why the class was just at this point if school had been in session for a while.

Ezra glanced out the window towards what he thought was east, wondering what the others were doing right now.

"Mr. Bridger!" Ms. Drii said.

"Yes ma'am?" Ezra asked.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked.

Ezra in honesty wasn't. But he knew if he said that he would get reprimanded, but if he said he was she may ask him a question that he wouldn't know the answer too, look like a moron and get reprimanded for lying. He decided on the lesser of the two since he also had very little time to answer. "Sorry ma'am my mind sort of wandered."

"See that it doesn't again." Ms. Drii said.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said.

"Since this is your first day I let you off with a warning. I'm not sure if you know this but when I, the teacher, am teaching, you, the student, should be paying attention. Got that?" Ms. Drii asked. There were a few snickers.

Ezra oh so wanted to give a witty response, but he knew since he can barely get away with that with Kanan, there would be hell to pay if he tried that with Ms. Drii. "Yes ma'am."

She went back to teaching this time Ezra paid attention.

**Okay I know that Ms. Drii is said to look a bit like Sabine but has different colored hair, but it took me like 12 years for my hair to darken to anything even close to any of my siblings, in fact I am pretty sure I still have the lightest, plus I wouldn't be surprised if Sabine dyed her hair.**

**I'm ending here because the story part of this chapter is like 1,950 words, a bit longer than most of my chapters. You guys can tell me if you don't mind if the chapters are really long but if you like this length I can do that. **

**This time I will leave you with a sneak peek because I am a little unsure about when I will get an update, it maybe tomorrow of possibly two days. But I think at this point three days will most likely be the max wait (highly unlikely though) But that is much faster than most people.**

Chapter 3: Problems part 2

Imperial history finally ended and Ezra followed Jade out of the room. "What do you have next?"

"Um, planet studies," Ezra said, consulting his timetable. **(This is like Geography but you know it will involve other planets and systems)**

"We will probably pass that room, but I think we should stop by your locker first so you can drop off your math and history datapads. What's your locker number?" Jade asked.

"Number 293, is that nearby?" Ezra asked.

"Relatively," Jade said. She lead him down the hall, pointing out the room as they passed it. Ezra saw his locker and entered the combination. The locker was a bit taller and wider than him, but he was rather short and skinny for his age. "I'll see you in class Ezra, okay?"

"Okay," Ezra said. He put his backpack on the ground and got out the datapads and put them on the top shelf. He smiled thinking about Jade, she was really nice. Then he had a run in with apparently a not a very nice person because after he did this he was pushed into his locker and it was closed, with him stuck inside.


	3. Problems part 2

Chapter 3: Problems part 2

Imperial history finally ended and Ezra followed Jade out of the room. "What do you have next?"

"Um, planet studies," Ezra said, consulting his timetable. **(This is like Geography but you know it will involve other planets and systems)**

"We will probably pass that room, but I think we should stop by your locker first so you can drop off your math and history datapads. What's your locker number?" Jade asked.

"Number 293, is that nearby?" Ezra asked.

"Relatively," Jade said. She lead him down the hall, pointing out the room as they passed it. Ezra saw his locker and entered the combination. The locker was a bit taller and wider than him, but he was rather short and skinny for his age. "I'll see you in class Ezra, okay?"

"Okay," Ezra said. He put his backpack on the ground and got out the datapads and put them on the top shelf. He smiled thinking about Jade, she was really nice. Then he had a run in with apparently a not a very nice person because after he did this he was pushed into his locker and it was closed, with him stuck inside.

Now that didn't particularly bug him. Hey half of the missions he went on with the crew he ended up in the ventilation system. But at least with that he could move and get out on his own. He knew he could probably manager to turn the combination with the Force, that or blow the door off its hinges, but Kanan said no Force.

Ezra heard the bell rang to start planet studies. He sighed, if he did get out there was no excuse for saying he got lost because Jade had shown him the room, and who would believe him if he said he was shoved inside a locker. Sighing again he tried to get as comfortable as he could. He had no idea how much time had passed until he heard footsteps.

"Hey," Ezra called out.

"Who is there?" the owner of the footsteps asked. The said person seemed to be male, with Basic as a second language by the way he pronounced his words. "Where are you?"

"I'm sort of stuck inside locker 293." Ezra said.

"You want me to get you out?" the boy asked.

"It would be preferred." Ezra said.

The footsteps came closer and Ezra could hear the handle jiggle. "What's the combination?" the boy asked.

"36-38-0" Ezra said. Ten seconds later the door was swung open and Ezra feel out.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. He was a Rodian maybe around sixteen.

"Yeah, thanks." Ezra said. He grabbed his backpack. "My name is Ezra Bridger."

"I'm Pau-Cas Spar," he introduced. "What were you doing in that locker?"

Ezra figured he could be witty and sarcastic with students, as long as he didn't go overboard. "Because, it is a very nice locker."

"I agree, but why would you want to be in it?" Pau-Cas asked.

'_This guy is clueless.' _Ezra thought. "That was sarcasm bud, I was pushed in there."

"Oh." Pau-Cas said. He said something in his native language that Ezra was only able to pick out a few words, '….._foolish….see….stupid."_ Ezra figured he said something along the lines of 'being foolish and can see why people think he is stupid.' The question was, was Pau-Cas talking about himself or Ezra.

"Thank you again for the help Pau-Cas. Maybe I'll see you later. "Ezra said, before heading to his class, so wouldn't be any later than he already was.

"Good bye." Pau-Cas said.

Ezra walked up to the door of the class room and took a deep breath before opening it. Once again the students turned to stare at him.

"Are you Ezra Bridger?" the teacher asked. He was a tall human male, maybe around Kanan's age with blonde hair and stern silver eyes.

"Yes, sir." Ezra said.

"Then can you tell me Mr. Bridger why you are ten minutes late to my class?" the teacher asked.

Ezra had a feeling he was not going to get along with this guy. "I'm sorry sir, but I was pushed inside my locker."

"That is a horrible excuse." the teacher said.

"But, sir, it's the truth." Ezra said.

"That is enough Mr. Bridger." the teacher said.

Ezra wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"Come up here." the teacher commanded.

Not wanting to further angering the teacher Ezra obeyed. The teacher handed Ezra a slip of paper **(Let's say they have paper for specific reasons)**. It read "Detention slip presented to: Ezra Bridger by: Ido Hunter. Reason: Tardy and lying. Detention time: Today, 4:00-6:00. Place: Cafeteria with Octavia Fable."

'A two hour detention right after school on my first day, Kanan is going to kill me, or at least mutilate me in some way.' Ezra thought.

"What are you still doing up here!" Mr. Hunter said. "Take your seat."

"Yes sir." Ezra said softly. He saw an open seat next to Jade and sat in it. Mr. Hunter did not give him a text datapad for him to look off, and he didn't care much either, making sure to pay attention 100% as to not attract more punishment.

Thankfully the bell rang and Ezra all but ran out of the room.

"Ezra," Jade said approaching, "What happened, I thought you would be right behind me."

"I thought so too, but someone had other ideas." Ezra said, "I really was shoved into my locker. I didn't get out until about eight minutes later when Pau-Cas let me out."

"Oh, so you meet Pau?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he seems nice." Ezra said.

"Yeah he is. But he does have some trouble picking up social cues, making him seem a little slow-witted, but he really is a sweet guy." Jade said.

Ezra got out the datapad to see what he had next, "Biology."

"Oh, I don't have that, I have Physics, but I think Pau is in there." Jade said. "It's on the way though." Ezra followed her through the hall.

"Do you knew anything about the Biology teacher?" Ezra asked, hoping he could get a heads up if the teacher was as mean as Mr. Hunter.

"According to Pau, she is pretty nice. A human female, mid-forties. Long brown hair. Her name is Teela Raan." Jade said. "And here it is." Pointing out the room.

"See you at lunch, which is next. Pau can bring you to the cafeteria." Jade said as she continued.

Ezra walked into the room and went up to the teacher, hoping to start off on the right foot for once. "Hello ma'am."

"You must be the new student." Mrs. Raan said. "Ezra, right?

"Yes ma'am," Ezra said.

Mrs. Raan smiled and pointed to the cupboard, "You can go the text datapad in there. Then go take a seat." Ezra did what she asked, sitting next to Pau-Cas.

"You are not in a locker." Pau-Cas said.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." Ezra said.

The room slowly filled up and after the bell rang Mrs. Raan took attendance.

"Today, we will be learning about micro-organisms." Mrs. Raan said. "There are many micro-organisms, in fact there are probably more types of micro-organisms the macro-organisms. Micro-organisms or microbes can be found in nearly everything, from water, plants, and even other life forms."

Ezra was a little interested. Little tiny creature everywhere. They sort of sound like the mini-chlorians Kanan briefly mentioned once or twice.

"Here is a question, one these microbes is called a mini-chlorian. Does anyone know what they do?" Mrs. Raan asked.

For once an answer Ezra knew, but should he answer? Wouldn't that look a little suspicious? Ezra waited about five seconds before slowly raising his hand. "Ah, Ezra do you know?"

"It was what allowed the Jedi from the past to use the Force." Ezra said, trying to sound a bit unsure. "They are in every living thing, but a Jedi would have a higher count, allowing them to manipulate the Force."

"Good, that is exactly right." Mrs. Raan said. "Mini-chlorians are so small that there are about 2,500 per cell in a normal human, and like Ezra said, it would be much higher up to two times or even five times as much in the Jedi."

Ezra started to wonder what his mini-chlorian count was, Kanan had said that the Force was strong in him. Did having various levels of strength in the Force also have to do with the mini-chlorian count?

Mrs. Raan talked a little longer about mini-chlorians then moved onto the next microbe, before it was time for lunch.

Pau-Cas and Ezra were walking to lunch when they were approached by two tall boys. "Hey look here, what a little pipsqueak."

So they were the school bullies, they may have been the ones who shoved him in his locker.

"We don't want trouble." Pau-Cas said.

"To bad you've got it bug." Bully B said.

Ezra grew a little upset, but tried to control it, not wanting the Dark side to come and try and take him again like on the asteroid, but this time, Kanan wouldn't be there to help. "He's not a bug, he's a Rodain. There is a difference." Ezra said.

"Hey, isn't this the one we put inside the locker?" Bully A asked.

"Yeah, do you need another lesson punk?" Bully B asked.

"Ezra," Pau-Cas said.

"Shut up bug!" Bully A said.

"Come along pipsqueak." Bully B grabbed Ezra by the front of his shirt.

"Hey, let me go." Ezra said. Now he knew he was in trouble. Normally if this was a buckethead, Ezra would at least have a weapon, or now one of the crew close enough to help, but now he was completely on his own. He couldn't even use the Force to help himself.

Bully B dragged him towards the refresher and pushed him into a stall, and took a deep breath knowing what was going to happen. He couldn't resist in anyway, as he got his head shoved into the toilet three times before the water swirled around.

After Bully B was done he reached inside of Ezra's back pocket and stole his lunch credits. He left the room and Ezra sat there for a minute wondering what to do.

"Ezra?" it was Pau-Cas.

Ezra got up and went out of the stall, his blue hair dripping.

"Oh Ezra!" Pau-Cas said. He started speaking really fast in his native tongue.

"Whoa, Pau! I don't know what you are saying." Ezra said.

"I'm so sorry, that was all my fault. If you hadn't stood up for me this wouldn't have happened to you! And on your first day too. Why would you even defend me?" Pau-Cas said in Basic but still really fast.

"Calm down, Pau-Cas. It's fine. I wasn't just going stand by while you got picked on for your species. And I defended you because, well I owed you. And I guess, you're my friend." Ezra said with a smile.

"Friend?" Pau-Cas asked.

"Yeah, come on let's see if we can find Jade. She's your friend right?" Ezra asked.

"I think so." Pau-Cas said.

Ezra and Pau-Cas walked into the cafeteria, Pau-Cas went to go get his lunch and Ezra took a seat by Jade.

"Ezra, why aren't you eating? And why is your hair wet?" Jade asked.

"A boy showed me to the refresher." Ezra said.

"Did they put your head in the toilet?!" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Ezra said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Me." Pau-Cas said, sitting by Ezra.

"What do you mean?" Jade said.

"They boys were picking on him. I tried to defend him and got punished." Ezra said.

"Okay, that explains that, but why you aren't eating." Jade said.

Ezra hated being a bother to anyone, even the crew. He didn't want to bother Jade with the issue that he couldn't buy his lunch because his credits were stolen. "I'm just not hungry, I had a large breakfast." he lied. It had been over five hours since he had ate breakfast, and it was just a fruit, he was starving.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Ezra lied with a smile. He was used to being hungry. He watched as Jade and Pau-Cas ate their lunch, trying to hide his hunger.

"Want to go up to the roof?" Jade asked.

"I guess." Ezra said. He followed the two up to the roof. "Can we really be up here?"

"As long as you back in time for your 1:30 class they don't care what you do." Jade said. "Speaking of which, what do you have?"

Ezra consulted the timetable, "Art."

"We have cooking. Which I still funny that we cook right after we eat." Jade said.

Talking about cooking made Ezra hungrier, he suddenly wished he was in that class so maybe he could get something to eat at the end of class.

The three of them just sat on the roof, Ezra figured out which way was East and looked out that way, wondering what the crew was doing. The crew, dear Force, Kanan was going to murder him. He wouldn't get back until at least 6:15, far past the time the crew usually ate, and since he was also forced to leave his communicator on the _Ghost_, he had no way of letting the crew know he was going to be majorly late. Maybe, in between the end of school and detention he could figure out a way to contact Kanan through the Force.

"Ezra, it's 1:20 now." Jade said, brining him out of his thoughts. "I'll lead you to the Art room."

"Thanks." Ezra said.

Ezra wondered if he would make a some-what friend in this class. His blood ran cold at the sight of the only other students that were currently in the room. It was of course Bully A and B, who were soon joined by apparently Bully C.

"You must be the new student." the teacher said, approaching behind Ezra. "I'm Mr. Folstock." He was a short dark skinned male with short dark hair.

"Ezra Bridger." Ezra said.

"Well, now my class has four students. Thank you for joining." Mr. Folstock said.

Ezra could have sworn that his heart stopped. The only other students in the class were the bullies of the school.

"Hello, Gillan." Mr. Folstock said. Bully A, responded. "Tym," and Bully B responded. "And Carth," leaving the response to the new Bully C. "Everyone, just do some free art."

Ezra got out a sheet of paper and some pencils from his backpack. He wondered what he should draw. It has been a while since he had drawn something. He never really had the opportunity to do so on the streets, and did not really have the devises to do so on the _Ghost_. He started sketching the outline of a person's face, and the person slowly turned into Kanan.

"Class I'll be right back, but if the bell rings before I get go ahead and head to your next class." Mr. Folstock said before leaving the room.

Ezra's picture of Kanan was nearly complete, he was had finished the face and was adding some finishing touches on the hair. Even though it was just a pencil drawing so it was just black and white once Ezra lifted his pencil the picture was quite obviously Kanan. Ezra smiled at his work, only for it to be snatched from the table in front of him.

"Hey." Ezra protested.

"Oh, who is this? Your daddy?" Carth asked, he had the picture.

"Come on, please just give it back." Ezra said standing up by his desk.

"Um, no." Gillan said.

"Do you really want another swirly? It seems like you hair is just about dry. Do you really want it wet again?" Tym asked.

"Give it to me." Ezra said.

"Oh, I will give it to you." Tym said. He pushed Ezra, and since he was so much stronger Ezra fell down hard on his butt. "Ha." Carth ripped his drawing vertically down the middle and left both halves to float down to the ground as the bell sounded. The three bullies left the room leaving Ezra to pick himself off the ground with the two halves of his drawing. He put them gently in his bag, maybe he could find binding strips to put it back together later.

Ezra searched down the hallway, for Jade or Pau-Cas, or someone wouldn't hurt him, to direct him to his last class Language Studies. But Ezra was lost.

"Are you looking for something?" a voice asked.

Ezra turned around and saw who he supposed was a teacher. She was a Togruta who seemed to be in her mid twenties. "I'm new here, I'm trying to find my Language Studies class.

"Oh, that's my class. Come with me." the teacher said.

"Okay." Ezra said. "My name is Ezra Bridger."

"I'm Octavia Fable," she introduced.

'So this is the teacher I have detention with.' Ezra thought. 'She seems nice enough.'

"Here we are, just go find a seat." Ms. Fable said.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Ezra said. He sat next to Jade.

Ms. Fable brought him a datapad that when he turned it on had a bunch of stories. "So we study stories?" Ezra whispered to Jade.

"It's literature, sh." Jade said.

The class read two of the stories, which Ezra thought was actually thought was interesting.

"You live near here?" Jade asked.

"About a mile or so away," Ezra said. "but I have I a detention."

"That sucks." Jades said. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Ezra said. He walked to the cafeteria, he was the only there, including the lack of a teacher. He sighed and sat down. He tried to focus, so he could Meditate in the Force to contact Kanan, but it was impossible to focus. He was really hungry, he almost wished he told Jade during lunch how his credits were stolen because he obviously wasn't going to eat till he got back to the _Ghost._ Great Kanan's going to kill, revive me so Hera can kill me, then revive me again to do this mission. He sighed again. 'Might as well try to do this homework,' he thought.

"Question one. Find x: 3x+15=18." Ezra said. "If I take away fifteen from each side I get left with 3x=3. How the hell are you supposed to do this?" Yeah Mr. Novar explained but he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ezra?" it was Ms. Fable.

"Yes ma'am?" Ezra asked.

"Are you in detention?" Ms. Fable asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said handing her the slip.

"Two hours? And on your first day? What has gotten into Ido's head?" Ms. Fable asked.

Ezra shrugged not knowing what else to do.

"Do your parents know?" Ms. Fable asked.

Well of course they didn't because they weren't around anymore. But well the people who were responsible didn't know either, "No."

"Do you have a way to contact them?" Ms. Fable asked.

"No." Ezra said. He couldn't contact either his parents or Kanan.

"Okay, I think I can help revise this." Ms. Fable said. "I have detention duty tomorrow as well. Ido Hunter has a tendency on asking students about their detention the next day, so how about this. Hunter will not get off either of our backs until you serve your two hours, so how about you stay for an hour today and tomorrow." Ezra liked the idea of being able to get back to the ship, so he could eat. "That way your parents aren't too worried about you coming back over two hours late."

"Okay." Ezra said.

"Just sit tight for the hour. Do homework or read." Ms. Fable said.

"Okay ma'am." Ezra said. He liked her, a whole lot better than some of his other teachers.

**That chapter was a whole lot longer but I didn't think I could cut his day in half again. Sorry for the long wait but in** **my defense I had work yesterday and this chapter is freaking 3,000+ words…and it was still a fast update compared to most other author's but look at the bright side. It's the weekend and that usually means fast updates. Sneak peek I guess.**

Chapter 4: Punishment.

Ezra spent the hour of detention trying to figure out the Algebra, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Ezra, you can leave now." Ms. Fable said.

"Thank you Ms. Fable." Ezra said. Ezra picked up his bag and left the school, heading east and walking the mile back to the _Ghost_. He got tired a lot quicker than he should've and he blamed the fact that he was running off fumes basically, having not eaten in about ten hours, and it was just a small fruit too.

When he reached the _Ghost_, Kanan was standing outside, and like Ezra expected, he was upset. "Just where were you?"


	4. Punishment and Help

**Okay I've been getting a lot of gripe about Sabine's age. Even if she was 17, she could still be a senior. I'm a senior and I'm not going to be 18 till graduation day. Some of the other girls in my class will turn 18 after I graduate. I still stand on my verdict that a random senior joining would cause questions as to why she is joining senior year mid way through.**

Chapter 4: Punishment and Help.

Ezra spent the hour of detention trying to figure out the Algebra, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Ezra, you can leave now." Ms. Fable said.

"Thank you Ms. Fable." Ezra said. Ezra picked up his bag and left the school, heading east and walking the mile back to the _Ghost_. He got tired a lot quicker than he should've and he blamed the fact that he was running off fumes basically, having not eaten in about ten hours, and it was just a small fruit too.

When he reached the _Ghost_, Kanan was standing outside, and like Ezra expected, he was upset. "Just where were you?"

Ezra walked up to him, "Kanan, I can explain."

"Then please do." Kanan said.

"I got detention, becau—" Ezra started but Kanan cut him off.

"Dete—I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Kanan said.

Ezra bit his lip slightly at how angry Kanan sound, "I was. I got the detention because I was late to class bec—" Once again he was cut off.

"That is getting into trouble Ezra!" Kanan said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried Hera was?"

"I know, that is why the teacher cut my detention between today and tomorrow." Ezra said.

"You've got detention tomorrow too!" Kanan said. He grabbed Ezra's arm and practically dragged him inside.

"Kanan," Ezra said. "Let me explain."

"Explain to Hera." Kanan said. Hera was standing in the living room. Zeb and Sabine were sitting in there as well.

"Why are you over an hour late?!" Hera asked.

"I was in detention beca—" Ezra started, but was cut off once again.

"Detention?" Hera said. "You mister are in so much trouble."

Ezra bit his lip, trying to hide his fear. It was stupid that he was afraid of Hera, but when you really piss off a nice person they are scarier then hell itself.

"Go to your room. No supper." Hera said.

'No supper' Ezra's eyes widened. "But—"

"Now," Hera whispered, which was ten times scarier than if she would have yelled.

Ezra did as she said, keeping the tears from falling until he made it to his and Zeb's room. He collapsed on the floor, not even having the energy to climb onto his bunk or take off his backpack. He barely had the energy to cry so he laid on the floor, letting the tears stream down his face.

He did not know how long it was until Zeb came in. "Kid, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I don't think I have the energy to get on my bunk." Ezra said.

"Why is that?" Zeb asked.

"I just walked a mile on an empty stomach, give me a break." Ezra said.

"You shouldn't be too hungry," Zeb said. "Yeah you didn't have supper but you did eat lunch, around—"

"Didn't get lunch." Ezra said.

"What do you mean?" Zeb asked.

"My lunch credits were stolen from me." Ezra admitted, and it felt good to let someone know some of the pain he went through that day. He could hear Zeb sniff the air.

"Why do you smell like a toilet?" Zeb asked.

"I got my head shoved in one." Ezra said.

Zeb knelt next to Ezra, picking him up, taking his bag off his back and laid him on the bunk.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

"You never said why you had the detention." Zeb said.

"I was about ten minutes late to class because someone pushed me into my locker. Then at lunch I got my head shoved into the toilet by the same guy because I was defending the Rodian who let me out of my locker. That guy stole me credits that Hera gave me for lunch." Ezra said. "Zeb, it was my first day and I already have three bullies on my tail, and I can't do anything about it, because Kanan said I can't use the Force. And I have my art class alone with them."

"Why don't you tell me about the good parts of your day?" Zeb asked trying to get Ezra's mind off the pain, and hoping it would also give him time to get his thoughts together before he went to confront Kanan and Hera about this.

"I think I made two friends." Ezra said.

"That's good." Zeb said.

"And my Biology teacher seems nice and my Language Studies teacher is nice. I was supposed to have a two hour detention today because of my nerf-herder of a planetary studies teacher, but she was monitoring it and decided I could split it between today and tomorrow so you guys wouldn't be too worried."

"That is nice." Zeb said. "Good at school?

"I can't understand math. I mean math was pretty easy until they added the alphabet to it." Ezra said.

"Oh, algebra." Zeb said. "Sabine may be able to help. I'll ask her to help you while I go talk to Kanan and Hera.

"Okay." Ezra said. He managed to climb off the bunk and over to the desk and took out the datapad and paper too do the homework on as Zeb left.

"Hopefully Sabine doesn't think I'm an idiot." Ezra said. A moment later Sabine walked in.

"Zeb said something about you needing help on your math homework." Sabine said.

"Yeah, I just don't get it." Ezra said.

"Okay what's the first problem?" Sabine asked.

"3x+15=18" Ezra told her.

"Okay, do you know what you would do first?" Sabine asked.

"I would take away 15 from each side." Ezra said.

"Right." Sabine said. "And that leaves you with what?"

"3x=3." Ezra said. "But what do I do with this three? I tried subtracting it when asked in class but my answer was way off the right one."

"No see the 3 and the 'x' are multiplied together." Sabine said.

"Multiplied?" Ezra asked at the term, he might have heard Mr. Novar use that term but he still didn't know what it meant.

"You don't know what multiplication is?" Sabine asked.

"Sabine, I only got as far as the second level of primary school before my parents died. I only know like adding and subtracting." Ezra said.

"Well, multiplication is sort of like fast addition. Here," Sabine said, taking a sheet of paper from the back of the note book, " so '5+5+5+5=x' you can add these four 5's together or you could write it like this, '5x4' or '5(4)' understand. So what is 5x4 if it is like adding four fives together?"

"20?" Ezra asked.

"Yep." Sabine said. "So when you do the opposite of multiplication it is dividing."

"Fast subtracting?" Ezra asked.

"In a way. Let's take this. '25/5' you would see how many times you can subtract 5 from 25 until you reach 0. So," Sabine explained.

"25-5 is 20. 20-5 is 15. 15-5 is 10. 10-5 is 5. 5-5 is 0. That was five times so 25/5 is 5." Ezra said.

"Correct, so if 3x=3 you would divide by 3 and get what?" Sabine asked.

"x=1?" Ezra asked.

"Right." Sabine said. "You are good at this if you know what's going on."

Ezra smiled. "So the next one is 5x+8=48. So I would subtract the 8 to get 5x=40 and then divide the 40 by 5 and get..." Ezra said. He took a brief moment to do the subtracting. "8"

"Right." Sabine said. "You got this."

"Thanks for explaining this to me Sabine." Ezra said.

"No problem," Sabine said. As she walked away she knocked over the back pack and the two halves of the drawing flew out. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Ezra said.

Sabine picked up the pieces and placed them together, she had a dumbstruck look on her face. "Did you draw this Ezra?"

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"From memory?" Sabine said.

"Yeah." Ezra asked.

"How long did it take you?" Sabine asked.

"A little under an hour." Era said. "Not that it matters, it's all torn up."

"I'll be right back." Sabine said walking out of the room.

During the duration of the math lesson Zeb was talking to Hera and Kanan in the cockpit.

"What is this about Zeb?" Hera asked.

"Ezra." Zeb said.

"Look, I know you think we were a bit hard on him, but he needs to learn his lesson." Kanan said.

"I think he already learned his lesson by being shoved into a locker, head dunked in a toilet and an hour detention for something that was not his fault." Zeb said.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"He said he got the detention because he was late to class because he was stuck inside his locker for ten minutes." Zeb said.

"Why didn't he use the Force to get out?" Hera asked.

Kanan sighed, feeling guilty, "I told him not to use the Force while there."

"And later he got his head dunked in the toilet for defending the kid who got him out of the locker, and got his lunch credits stolen, so he didn't eat lunch or supper." Zeb said.

"What have I done?" Kanan asked himself.

"What have _we _done?" Hera corrected. "I was the one that told him no supper."

"The only reason he was back at the time he was, was because the detention supervisor was nice enough to let him split his two hour detention between today and tomorrow. Because it was his first day, and he had no way to contact us to let us know he was going to be late." Zeb said.

"I'm going to apologize," Kanan said after thirty seconds.

"Bring him some food." Zeb called after him as Kanan left.

Kanan started to approach Ezra's room with some food in hand. He nearly ran into Sabine in the hall way, she had just came out of Ezra's room.

"Oh, sorry." Kanan said,

"No problem." Sabine said.

"Sabine, is Ezra upset with me?" Kanan asked.

"He didn't say if he was or wasn't." Sabine said before she walked into her room. She had a torn piece of paper in her hand that Kanan didn't get a good look at.

Kanan knocked on Ezra's door.

"Yeah?" Ezra asked.

Kanan came in. "Ezra,"

"Kanan." Ezra said with a flick of his eyes before going back to his homework.

"I'm sorry, Hera is too." Kanan said. "We should have waited for your explanation."

"It's fine Kanan." Ezra turned towards him, his eyes glancing at the food, a sandwich, before flicking back to Kanan.

"I was worried and I lost control of my emotions, the very thing I'm trying to teach you from doing." Kanan said. "From what Zeb told me, you already had a hard day at school, and I probably just made it worse." He pushed the sandwich towards Ezra. "Again, I'm sorry."

At the moment Ezra felt a deep want in his chest. He wanted to hug Kanan. It had been over eight years since he got a hug from anyone. He didn't know how Kanan would react though. He decided he would risk it. He wrapped his arms around Kanan.

Kanan was taken aback. He hardly expected forgiveness, but Ezra hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. He let go when he felt Ezra let go.

"I'm still so sorry for punishing you without knowing the full story." Kanan said.

"It's okay Kanan." Ezra said. He took the sandwich and started eating.

"Ezra, I fixed it." Sabine said. She held the piece of paper out and you could hardly tell it had been ripped at all. Since Ezra was busy eating Kanan grabbed it. He took a look and was surprised. The picture was a full grey scale drawing of a headshot of him (Kanan). Ezra didn't have a holopic of him on his person so he had to draw it from memory. The picture could easily go on a wanted poster and a blind man could recognize him from it the first time.

"Ezra, you drew this?" Kanan asked.

"It was free art in art class." Ezra said.

"Ezra this is some of the best work I've seen." Sabine said.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

Sabine left, figuring he better leave the two alone, in case they needed to repair their relationship any.

"So how was your day?" Kanan asked.

Ezra gave a very detailed description of his day as he finished eating. "Kanan, do you think we could figure out my mini-chlorian count?"

"Maybe tomorrow, you need to finish your homework and get to bed." Kanan said.

"Okay." Ezra said. He went back to work on his Algebra he understood now and after he had finished he climbed into bed and feel asleep instantly.

**I finished this at 11:20 at night. Too tired for a sneak peek but expect an update tomorrow. **


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

The next morning Kanan decided to wake Ezra up in a nicer way. When Ezra didn't respond Kanan telling him to get up he went over and started tapping his shoulder until he woke up.

"Wha?" Ezra asked.

"School." Kanan said.

Ezra sighed and got off the bunk once Kanan stepped out of the way. Ezra left the room, but Kanan stayed to have another look around. He looked at the picture of him that Ezra had drew. It was so good, Kanan wondered when Ezra had time to practice drawing, he figured it would be hard to find time when he was scrounging just to survive while he lived on the streets.

Ezra came back into the room and saw Kanan looking at the picture again, "You can have that if you want." he said as he got clothes out to change.

Kanan smiled and left the room leaving Ezra to change, the picture in hand.

After Ezra had changed he went to the living room.

"Here, you might want to find a better spot for those this time around." Kanan said, handing him credits for lunch. "How about your bag?"

"Okay," Ezra said, putting the credits in his bag. He grabbed a fruit and started to eat it.

"Try not to cause trouble today." Kanan said.

"I didn't start it yesterday." Ezra said.

"I know, just try to keep your nose down." Kanan said.

"I'll try, but maybe it was pick on Ezra day yesterday." Ezra said with a smirk.

Kanan shook his head and left the room.

Ezra sighed and looked at the time, it was 7:30. "I'm going to go now." Ezra called.

"Bye Ezra," Sabine called from wherever she was.

"Try to have a good day." Hera called.

"Yeah," Ezra called back and left the _Ghost_. Ezra walked the mile to school, sighing as it came to view, he didn't particularly want to be here. Honestly he was scared, scared of, Gillan, Tym, Carth and Mr. Hunter. But he knew he couldn't let the fear get to him.

Ezra walked into the school and headed to Algebra, of course, Carth and Gillan had other ideas. They picked him up by his armpits. "Hey, put me down!" Ezra said, kicking as his legs left the ground. Of course there were other students, but they didn't want to get on the bad side of the two bullies.

Tym appeared from behind Carth and walked to stand in front for Ezra. It was clear now that Tym was the leader of the gang.

"Now little pipsqueak, did you learn your lesson from yesterday?" Tym asked.

"What was that again?" Ezra asked, only to be punched in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"The lesson not to mouth off to us." Tym said.

"Oh, that, I thought you meant an important lesson." Ezra said. He prepared himself for the next blow, except instead of that, Ezra was dropped to his feet.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Drii. "I will not tolerate fighting in the hallways. Go to class now!"

Everyone scattered, including Ezra.

Ezra made it into the Algebra room on time, thankfully, because his stomach still hurt from the blow. He vaguely wondered if it would bruise.

"Please turn in your homework as you make your way to your seat." Mr. Novar instructed the students.

Ezra did so and sat down, Jade joined him a moment later, she smiled, he smiled back.

Mr. Novar went up to the front of the room and wrote a problem on the board. "6x-4=26" "Does anyone know this answer?"

Ezra looked at it, 'First I would add the 4 and get 30, I remember from a problem last night that 30/6 is 5.' He smiled and raised his hand.

"Mr. Bridger?" Mr. Novar asked, he seemed surprised maybe.

"5?" Ezra asked.

"Good." Mr. Novar said. Ezra smiled, it seemed that he had redeemed himself from looking like a moron in Algebra at least.

Ezra understood Algebra now thanks to Sabine and was happy when he looked at the homework that Mr. Novar assigned and understood it. He could probably get it done in detention. After class let out Ezra and Jade hurried to Imperial History. Ezra was hurrying hoping not to get caught by Tym and his goons.

Once they sat down in Imperial History, and class started Ezra made sure to make it seem like he was paying attention, but his mind wandered but looking at the front.

"Mr. Bridger!" Ms. Drii said.

'Crap!' Ezra thought, "Yes ma'am?"

"Would you like to summarize what I just said to the rest of the class?" Ms. Drii asked.

Ezra's mind moved a million miles per hour. How the hell was he supposed to respond. He wasn't paying attention so he couldn't summarize, and he couldn't tell Ms. Drii he wasn't paying attention in class again. What the hell was he supposed to do!

"Actually ma'am, I would rather not." Ezra said. He was a doing a horrible job of laying under the radar which was supposed to be his entire mission. What was Kanan thinking sending him here!

"Come up here." Ms. Drii said. Ezra obeyed, hoping that if he did so he would not get punished as much. She handed him a note. "Make sure your parents get that."

'They really can't receive anything,' Ezra thought. "Yes ma'am."

"Sit back down, Mr. Bridger and see to it that you do not lose focus again." Ms. Drii said.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said. He took his seat, and looked at the note. "Mr. and Mrs. Bridger, I request to speak to you about your son's lack of focus after school tomorrow. Please be in my room with your son at 3:50 tomorrow. Signed Rhia Drii"

Ezra's blood ran cold. How the hell was he going to explain to her that no one was going to come? How the hell was Kanan going to react? He had just told him two hours ago to behave. He wanted to cry but held back his tears. Ezra thought about his parents, what would they think if they knew how much trouble he was getting into at school?

The class ended and Ezra walked to Planetary Studies, which was the last class he wanted at the moment. Why Mr. Hunter wanted his head for his wall he had no clue.

"Did you enjoy your detention last night Mr. Bridger?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"It went fine sir." Ezra said.

"Did it now?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Yes sir." Ezra said. He didn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mr. Hunter said.

Ezra said and did as he said. Why this puny teacher scared Ezra more than the Inquisitor, he had no idea. Maybe because whenever he faced the Inquisitor, Kanan was with him. He would also have a weapon of some kind and be able to use the Force, but here he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why must you persist to annoy me?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Why must you persist to torture me?" Ezra thought.

"What did you say?" Mr. Hunter asked, taking aback.

Ezra paled, "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did." Mr. Hunter said.

Ezra prepared himself for the worse.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hunter," some said, they both looked. It was Pau-Cas.

"What is it?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Ms. Fable wishes to speak to Ezra Bridger." Pau-Cas said.

"Go. Get back here once she is done with you." Mr. Hunter said.

"Yes sir." Ezra said. He left the room, and walked down the hall with Pau-Cas. "You're a life saver."

"You were going to die?" Pau-Cas asked confused and concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's a figure of speech." Ezra said.

"Oh." Pau-Cas said.

"What does Ms. Fable want to see me for?" Ezra asked.

"She didn't say." Pau-Cas said. The two of them approached Ms. Fable who was standing outside her room.

"Hello, Ms. Fable." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I was just wondering if you would like to help me out with something for your Detention tonight." Ms. Fable said.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Ezra said, "As long as I get back home on time so they don't worry."

"Great, thanks I really need the help." Ms. Fable said.

"No problem. Now I kind of need to get back to Mr. Hunter." Ezra said. "He might just bite my head off if I stay out too much longer."

"Yes, go on and head back." Ms. Fable said. Ezra went back to the Planetary Studies class room and tried his best to not piss of Mr. Hunter anymore, which thankfully he managed.

Ezra sighed with relief knowing that his next class would not be pure torture considering Ms. Raan seemed to at least not hate his presences. He walked into the classroom, with a small smile seeing Pau-Cas. "Hello Pau-Cas"

"Hello Ezra." Pau-Cas said. "Your head seems to be attached."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You said, Mr. Hunter was about ready to bite your head off." Pau-Cas said.

"Bud, that's a figure of speech." Ezra said.

"I'm so foolish." Pau-Cas said.

"No," Ezra said. "You are really smart."

"Really?" Pau-Cas asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said, as the bell rang signaling the start of Biology. The class continued to talk about microbes and Ezra was interested for nearly the entire class. But Ezra grew hungry, and wished class would end so he could get lunch. Hopefully this time he would be able to buy his lunch so he could eat.

The bell rang and Ezra and Pau-Cas walked towards the cafeteria. But where stopped on the way, of course the offenders were Tym, Carth and Gillan. "Well if it isn't pipsqueak and his little bug friend." Tym said.

"Please, Tym, we don't want any trouble." Ezra said.

"You think you can reason with us?" Carth said.

"Now that is funny." Gillan said.

"Lunch Credits now." Tym said.

"We don't have any." Ezra said.

"Oh really?" Tym asked. "Search him."

Gillan grabbed Ezra's bag off his back and started going through it until he found what he was looking for. He tossed it to Tym.

"Tsk, tsk." Tym said. "Do you know what the price is for lying?"

"Five credits?" Ezra asked, which was the amount of lunch credits he had.

"String him up." Tym said.

Gillan did something completely unexpected he reached in Ezra's pants, grabbed his underwear and pulled up.

Ezra gasped in pain. The pain intensified when he was lifted off the ground by his underwear and it was set on a coat hanger on the wall suspending Ezra in the air.

"Come on guys, lunch is on our buddy, pipsqueak." Tym said, he stalked off followed by Carth and Gillan.

"I'm sorry," Pau-Cas. "I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Get me down, and then apologize." Ezra said.

"Right," Pau-Cas said. He was just tall enough to grab Ezra by the armpits and lifted him enough to get over the hook and set him on the ground. Ezra tried to reposition his underwear but it took him a bit.

"Thanks for the save." Ezra said. "Let's get to the cafeteria before Jade starts wondering where we are."

Ezra walked in and once again walked right over to Jade.

"Why aren't you eating?" Jade asked.

"I'm not hungry." Ezra lied.

"Are you anorexic?" Jade asked.

"What? No!" Ezra said.

"It has had to be at least four and a half hours since you ate breakfast if you had it, you have to be hungry. So why don't you eat." Jade said.

"His credits were taken." Pau-Cas said.

"Tym?" Jade asked.

Ezra nodded.

"Yesterday too?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Ezra said. Food was set in front of him. Ezra realized Pau-Cas and Jade each gave him half of their lunch. "No guys, don't bother."

"Ezra, you need to eat." Jade said.

"So do you guys." Ezra said.

"We have cooking after this, we can eat some of that food and not get in trouble." Jade said.

"I don't want to be a bother." Ezra said.

"Ezra, eat the damn food!" Jade said.

"Okay," Ezra said, and took a bite of food. "Thank you guys."

"Whenever they take your credits tell us next time okay?" Jade said.

"Okay." Ezra said. After they ate they went back up to the roof.

Once again Ezra thought of the crew, and thought of the note he had to give to his parents. But he couldn't, he couldn't give anything to his parents. Ezra didn't want to but his mind went back to his parents, how they were just take from him, right in front of him. He was seven, he couldn't do anything to help, or could he? Ezra always felt slightly guilty, he should have done something!

"Ezra, are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said, noticing his voice sounded weak. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are crying." Jade said.

Ezra raised his hand and whipped away the tears. "Really it's nothing." he lied.

Jade didn't buy it, but didn't push.

"We may want to head to class." Pau-Cas said.

"Yeah, wish me luck. Tym and his goons are the only other ones in my class." Ezra said.

"It'll be fine Ezra, I'll see you in Language Studies." Jade said, and she and Pau-Cas left. Ezra debated whether he should stay on the roof and hide or not. He figured he would most likely just get in trouble for that. Besides as long as Mr. Folstock stayed in the room he should be safe.

Ezra walked down to the Art room.

"Hello Ezra." Mr. Folstock said.

"Hello sir." Ezra said, taking a seat as far away as he could from the others.

"Today I want you to draw a picture of your family, just do the best you can with this." Mr. Folostock said.

Ezra's pencil floated above his paper. Who was his family really? His parents who were dead for eight years, or was it the crew? Wouldn't it be weird if he drew the crew? Of course he sort of saw Kanan as a father and Hera as a mother, Sabine was sort of like a sister, even though he sort of had a crush on her, and Zeb was like an older brother with how he occasionally picks on him, but never took it too far but still cared for him, especially last night. This entire thing would be too hard to explain to the teacher if he saw it, but the problem was, it would be hard to draw his parents, since he only had the one holopic but of course that was back on the _Ghost_.

Ezra closed his eyes and thought of the holopic until he got a clear image of it and started to copy it. By the time class was over there was a full grey scale copy of the holopic in front of him, every slight detail in there.

"Good job Ezra." Mr. Folostock said. "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, sir." Ezra said. He picked up the picture and put it into his backpack before Tym, Carth, or Gillan could get to it.

Ezra got ready to leave, and when the bell rang, Ezra started heading to his Language Studies class but of course Tym had other ideas.

"Hey, buddy, why didn't you show us your picture?" Tym asked, his hand had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Because I don't have to." Ezra said keeping his head down. The grip on his shoulder grew uncomfortably tight.

"You will learn to respect us. One way or another." Tym said. He raised his fist and socked Ezra right on the eye and let go of his shoulder as he did so leaving him to fall unceremoniously on his butt. The boys went away laughing.

Ezra picked himself up and headed to his class, at least things were looking up. Ms. Fable seemed to like him.

After reading the next two stories in class Ezra went up to Ms. Fable.

"What is it that we will be doing?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, we need to clean up the old gymnasium. Is that alright with you?" Ms. Fable said.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra asked.

Ms. Fable led the way to the old gymnasium. "The school board decided to have a battle of the bands of sorts and this is where it will take place."

"Wow. What does the winner get?" Ezra asked, trying to make conversation, and take his attention from his eye. It was practically throbbing with pain.

"A chance to see the inner workings of the school for a day." Ms. Fable said, "A weird prize if you ask me."

"Yeah, weird." Ezra said. But his mind started to work. It he was in the inner workings he could get those plans.

Ezra helped Ms. Fable clean the gymnasium for an hour. "Well that is a good start. You can go home now Ezra."

"Okay, thank you." Ezra said.

Ezra left the school grounds and made it back to the _Ghost_. "I'm back."

"Just in time for supper." Hera called. Ezra went into the makeshift living room that also served as the eating room.

"How was school?" Sabine asked.

"Fine," Ezra said, with a half lie.

"Homework?" Kanan asked.

"Just a little Algebra. Now that I understand how to do it, it shouldn't take too long." Ezra said. "I'll do it right after supper."

"Learn anything interesting?" Zeb asked.

"I learned how I can get the plans." Ezra said.

"Really," Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I would rather not go to much in it." Ezra said. He finished his supper fast and grabbed his Algebra datapad and homework paper and went to his room to work at it.

Kanan went over to the pack. "I think he is hiding something." He pulled out to pieces of paper. The first was another sketch.

"That's his parents." Sabine said.

Kanan looked at the other paper. "This may be upsetting him."

"What's it say?" Hera asked.

Kanan started to read it, "Mr. and Mrs. Bridger, I request to speak to you about your son's lack of focus after school tomorrow. Please be in my room with your son at 3:50 tomorrow. Signed Rhia Drii."

"He was forced to remember his parents two times today." Sabine said, "The picture was probably draw your family assignment."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Hera asked.

"He was probably scared we would be upset." Kanan said. "After all we were upset over something that wasn't his fault yesterday."

"What are you going to about this note?" Sabine said. "He can't show up alone. How will he explain it to the teacher?"

**Okay so I am trying to post an update every day, but obviously unlike with my Rebels Aladdin story the updates can't be bi or tri daily because the chapters seem to be averaging 2,500 + words. That takes a while. One person did wonder what went on with Zeb in Chapter 4. I did warn in Chapter 1 that there may be OOC. But I do think deep down Zeb cares for Ezra and just seeing him so seemingly beat down brought out his careingness. **

**P.S. I thought of a little one shot while righting this chapter, i might take tomorrow and the rest of tonight to write and upload it, but rest assure, this story will continue fast.**

**You are getting sneak peeks based on how I feel when I finish a chapter. You get one this time. **

**Sneak Peek. **

Chapter 6: Hidden

Ezra woke up on his own that morning and went to the refresher, and was greeted by his reflection, sporting a black eye.

Ezra froze, he couldn't let the others know he got beat up. He opened the cabinet and found Sabine's make up. He put it on lightly on his black eye until it was completely hidden. 'Hopefully this stays on,' he thought. He didn't want to try to explain to Kanan how he got beat up at school.


	6. Injuries

Chapter 6: Injuries

**Um yeah I should probably warn all y'all about the abuse. Before you freak out it is not Kanan or any of the crew beating Ezra. Intense corporal punishment though for Ezra. Poor kid just can't catch a break. But that is why this is a undercover disaster. **

Ezra woke up on his own that morning and went to the refresher, and was greeted by his reflection, sporting a black eye.

Ezra froze, he couldn't let the others know he got beat up. He opened the cabinet and found Sabine's make up. He put it on lightly on his black eye until it was completely hidden. 'Hopefully this stays on,' he thought. He didn't want to try to explain to Kanan how he got beat up at school.

Ezra walked out of the refresher and got changed in his room. He was not looking forward to today. Ms. Drii was expecting a meeting with his parents, Mr. Hunter will probably fine some excuse to bite his head off, and Tym and his goons will most likely find some reason to beat him up again.

He searched around for something and after finding he sat down. He wondered where the rest of the crew was. He saw Zeb was still asleep, but he wondered where Hera, Kanan and Sabine were. Normally at least one of them was up. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to leave. Sighing he grabbed his bag and left, well there was no credits for Tym to steal today.

Ezra walked the long walk to school and was not happy when he approached the building. Sighing he walked into the building, making his way to Algebra trying not to make himself noticed by others.

Mr. Novar gathered the homework and taught some more, while Ezra understood most of it now, but there was something called squared numbers that happens when you multiply a number by itself, which Ezra knew was going to cause him headaches. Luckily Mr. Novar chose to be nice today and didn't assign homework.

In Imperial History, it was hard enough to focus in that class as is, but it was even worse with the dread of having to face her later that afternoon while waiting for his parents that would never show up. Added to the fact that his eye started to throb painfully just made the class about ten times worse, it also seemed the Jade wasn't there today, Ezra hoped that Pau-Cas would be there so he wouldn't be completely alone at lunch.

After the class ended Ezra was about to leave when he was called by Ms. Drii.

"Yes ma'am?" Ezra asked.

"Are your parents coming this afternoon?" Ms. Drii asked.

"I think so." Ezra lied.

"Make sure they do." Ms. Drii said.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said and left.

Ezra walked to his locker, and just a minute there he heard people approach him. He gulped and turned, seeing his three least favorite students.

"What have we here?" Tym asked.

Ezra didn't say anything, hoping this time they would just leave him alone.

"Aw, is the little pipsqueak afraid?" Carth asked in a baby voice.

The thing that pissed Ezra off the most about it all, was in fact, he was. Just because he couldn't do anything about it.

"I really should be getting to class." Ezra said. He tried to get around them but he was cut off.

"You aren't going anywhere." Tym said. "Just give us your credits."

"I don't have any." Ezra said.

"What did I tell you yesterday about lying?" Tym asked.

Gillan forced Ezra's bag off him and dumped it out, seeing no credits.

"He probably has them hidden somewhere on him." Carth said. He grabbed Ezra and lifted him up by his arms. Gillan started thrusting his hands into all his pockets.

"I told you I don't have any." Ezra said.

"Aw, does little pipsqueak need some alone time?" Carth asked. He shoved Ezra into his open locker and slammed the door shut.

He heard the boys laughing as they walked away. "Well this is familiar." Ezra said. "Question is, will Pau-Cas be around to get me out this time." He frowned, maybe; maybe he could use the Force to enter the combination. There was no one around, and not using the Force last time was what got him in trouble the first time. Ezra consecrated and focused on the lock, he pictured the locker spinning around entering the combo, until the door popped open. Ezra smiled and stepped out.

He went as fast as he could to Planetary Studies but he knew he was already late. He opened the door.

"Mr. Bridger, why do you insist on being late to my class?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry sir." Ezra said. "I was stuck inside my locker."

"You seemed to have gotten out." Mr. Hunter said.

"Yes sir, luckily I managed to get out." Ezra said.

"Come up here." Mr. Hunter ordered. Ezra did as he was told and went to the front. "Put your right hand on my desk." Ezra did so, quite confused though. "You will ask every question I ask you."

"Yes sir." Ezra said.

"Where sector of the galaxy is Tatoonie in?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"The Outer Rim." Ezra told him.

"How many suns does it have?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Two." Ezra said.

"How many planets are in the Hoth system?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Three?" Ezra asked. He was surprised by a sudden, quick, sharp pain on his right wrist. He looked at Mr. Hunter, who had a ruler in his hand, and it became clear to Ezra what had happened. Mr. Hunter had smacked his wrist with the ruler and would likely do so with every wrong answer.

"How many planets are in the Hoth system?" Mr. Hunter repeated.

"Five?" Ezra guessed.

Another smack on the wrist, harder than the last time.

"How many planets are in the Hoth system?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Six." Ezra said.

"What planet was originally known as Notron?" Mr. Hunter asked. Ezra was silent for five seconds, he had no idea what Mr. Hunter was talking about. He got a smack on the wrist. 'Okay so if I don't answer fast enough as well I get smacked' Ezra thought.

"Hoth?" Ezra asked. Smack. "Lothal?" Smack. "Felucia?" Smack. Ezra just started listing every planet he knew, earning a smack every time. His wrist at this point was redder than blood. "Coruscant?"

"Where sector is Coruscant in?" Mr. Hunter asked. Not giving Ezra a break.

"The core systems." Ezra said.

"Where is Felucia?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"The Mid-Rim?" Ezra asked. Smack! The pain was making it hard to think straight. "The Outer Rim?"

"What is the capital city of Corellia?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"I don't know." Ezra said. Honestly at this point he was trying not to sob. If this kept up he knew Mr. Hunter would break skin and he would start bleeding. The hardest smack of them all met Ezra's wrist.

"Answer the question." Mr. Hunter said.

"Please." Ezra said.

Smack. "Coronet?" Ezra asked, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

"Capital of Coruscant?" Mr. Hunter asked.

Ezra didn't answer, he didn't know anyways why bother guessing. Smack! Ezra waited, smack! Smack! Smack! Blood started to flow. Smack! Smack! Ezra's eyes were streaming against his will.

"The capital of Coruscant is what?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Isn't corporal punish against students against the law?" Ezra asked. The smack landed on his wrist so hard that the ruler broke in half.

The bell rang. Ezra had been unable to track the passage of time during the session. "Class dismissed." Mr. Hunter said. A few students gave Ezra a pity look but nobody said anything. Ezra really missed Jade at the moment, she might have spoken up to help.

Ezra quickly made his way to Biology. Setting his stuff down he hid his wrist as he approached the teacher, "Ms. Raan may I use the refresher?"

"Hurry back though." Ms. Raan said.

"Thank you ma'am." Ezra said as he left the room. When he got to the refresher he ran water over his wrist, watching the blood wash off. He got a paper towel and put pressure on it trying to ebb the flow, luckily he was successful. He looked for something he could use to cover the wrist so no one could see it injured. He saw a small cabinet in the corner and saw some bandage wrap. "It'll have to do." He wrapped his hand until you couldn't see any of the injured flesh. He looked in the mirror, luckily even though he had cried some the makeup covering his right black eye did not fade.

Ezra sighed and went back to class, seeing Pau-Cas there gave him a small smile.

"Hey Pau-Cas." Ezra said.

"Hello Ezra," Pau-Cas said. He noticed Ezra's wrist. "Is something wrong?

"Aw, this?" Ezra motioned to his wrist. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He played it off, hoping it would stop hurting if he ignored it.

Luckily since Pau-Cas did not look to much into things he bought it, Ezra knew Jade wouldn't then again Jade would have seen it happen.

Ezra ignored the throbbing pain in his wrist as he took notes, his hand writing looking slightly messier than usual.

When Biology was over Pau-Cas and Ezra made their way towards the cafeteria. When Ezra went straight to his seat Pau-Cas figured he had his credits stolen again. So he got some extra food, having plenty of credits, for Ezra.

"Thanks Pau-Cas." Ezra said. "Any idea where Jade is?"

"No," Pau-Cas said. "I think she may be sick."

"I hope she gets better soon." Ezra said. "So have you heard of the battle of the bands?"

"No," Pau-Cas said. "Are people going to die?"

"Why would," Ezra started to ask but realized there was the word 'battle' in there. "No, there is no fighting or weapons involved."

"What is it then?" Pau-Cas asked.

"It is like a competition. To see who has the best band." Ezra explained. "I was thinking about doing it."

"That sounds cool." Pau-Cas said. "But a band?"

"Maybe the three of us, you, Jade, and I, could do it." Ezra said.

"I do know that Jade can play bass guitar, and I am able to do drums." Pau-Cas said. "Can do you guitar and vocals?"

"You want me to sing?" Ezra asked. He hadn't really sang since his parents died, not really finding any point to it. He was also unsure if he was able to play guitar.

"Well, I have a hard enough time with Basic as is, and well, don't tell her I said this, but Jade sings about as well as a dying Loth-cat." Pau-Cas said.

"Well, I just haven't sung in a long time." Ezra said.

"You can show me on the roof after we eat." Pau-Cas said.

"Alright." Ezra said, a little unsure.

They ate the rest of lunch in silence, not having nothing really to talk about, then they went up to the roof.

"What should I sing?" Ezra asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Pau-Cas said shrugging.

Ezra thought for a moment, before he remembered the song he heard a few times few someone's home. **( I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet) **He hummed the first few measures remembering the lyrics, thinking how much they apply to him now, "_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway… You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be._"

Ezra was perfectly harmonizing the missing music. He closed his eyes, letting the words flow through him. _ "And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here. And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here._"

Ezra ended the song prematurely and opened his eyes to see Pau-Cas's shocked face.

"Bad?" Ezra asked.

"Far from." a different voice said. Ezra looked and saw that Ms. Fable had joined them.

"Thank you." Ezra blushed.

"Have you thought of doing the battle of the bands?" Ms. Fable asked.

"We were just discussing that." Ezra said.

"Are you going to do the vocals for your group?" Ms. Fable asked.

"I guess I have been elected to do it." Ezra said.

"With your voice you will absolutely kill the competition." Ms. Fable said.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

"Do you guys always come up here?" Ms. Fable asked.

"Along with Jade normally." Ezra said.

"This would be the perfect time and place for you to practice." Ms. Fable said.

"Yeah," Pau-Cas said. "Please Ezra."

Ezra realized that Pau-Cas wanted this more than him now.

"Fine." Ezra said. "When Jade comes back we will discuss songs."

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Ms. Fable said and left.

"I don't know if I can play guitar." Ezra said.

"I think you can do it." Pau-Cas said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ezra said. He started a list of songs they could possibly do. Songs Ezra knew the words to and liked. He wasn't sure how long they were up there but soon enough Pau-Cas said they better get to class. Ezra sighed, sure he like Art class, he just hated his classmates.

Ezra walked into the classroom and once again sat as far as way as he could from Tym and the goons. Ms. Folstock walked in and greeted everyone. "Today please draw something that has changed your life. It can be either physical or mental."

Ezra knew what to draw right away. He was going to draw the _Ghost_. He did his best it still looked good but not as good as it could be, considering his wrist was still throbbing from Mr. Hunter. Luckily this time Mr. Folstock did not leave the room so Tym, Carth and Gillan couldn't beat him even more than he already was.

The normally enjoyable Language Studies class was pure mental torture for Ezra, knowing that after the class he was going to have to go to Ms. Drii and explain why his parent's weren't going to show up for the meeting. Then the time came class ended and Ezra had ten minutes to figure out a plan for the meeting.

He was stuck; he just walked into the class room and sat down in the middle seat of three chairs Ms. Drii had set out in the front of the room. She was standing there expectantly. All too soon the clock hit 3:50.

"Well Mr. Bridger, where are your parents?" Ms. Drii asked.

"Well, you see," Ezra was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ms. Drii asked. Ezra didn't bother to turn around as the door opened. But had to stop himself from turning around in shock when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is this Ms. Rhia Drii's room?" Kanan asked. "Rooms are really hard to find here."

"Yes, what is it?" Ms. Drii asked.

"We have a note saying you wish to speak to us." a voice Ezra recognized as Hera's said.

Kanan and Hera walked over to Ms. Drii. "My name is Kanan Jarrus and this is my wife Hera. We're Ezra's parents."

Ezra froze in his seat, 'what the hell are they talking about?' he thought.

"If you are his parents, why," Ms. Drii started.

"Don't we look alike, and why the different last name?" Kanan guessed.

"Yes." Ms. Drii said.

"Well you see," Kanan started, sitting in the chair on Ezra's right while Hera sat down on the other side of Ezra. "Ezra is our adoptive son."

"We just adopted him about six months ago so we just let keep his last name, it is also so he can sort of have a connection to his birth parents." Hera said. It was about six months ago that Ezra joined the crew.

"I see." Ms. Drii said. "Well this is about Ezra's lack of focus in my class."

"Well, I myself have been trying to drill focusing into him for the past months, but it just goes against his nature now." Kanan said.

"His nature?" Ms. Drii questioned.

"Well, you see, Ezra's real parents were taken away for some unknown reason by the Imperials, we suppose they are dead, about eight years ago. So ever since he was seven he has been living on the streets. That is until we found him." Kanan said.

"Kanan and I are unable to have children of our own, so we were already planning on adopting when we ran into him. We just saw in his face that he needed our help." Hera said.

"But because he lived on the streets he learned that he needed to take everything in, in a matter of seconds, good on a battle field or what not, not so good in a class room. Since he tries to take everything in, it is nearly impossible to focus on a single thing." Kanan said,

"Really?" Ms. Drii asked.

"Sadly, it's true." Hera said. "Kanan has been trying to work with Ezra so he can focus on stuff but it is proving a little difficult."

Ezra looked down, he knew they were secretly talking about his Jedi training.

"I suppose, I could let this slide, as long as he tries to focus from now on." Ms. Drii said.

"Oh, I promise he will do his best too." Kanan said. "Will you Ezra?"

"Yes," Ezra said.

"Okay, thank you for this meeting. You may go now, Mr. and Mrs. Jarrus, and Ezra." Ms. Drii said.

"Thank you Ms. Drii." Kanan said.

"Ezra won't be causing any more problems." Hera said. "Come along hun'."

The three of them walked out of the room and the school.

"What was that about?" Ezra asked when they were a safe distance from the school.

"She needed a meeting with your parents, so we stepped in." Hera said.

"But, why would you want to claim me as your own?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra," Kanan stopped and grabbed Ezra's injured wrist, not noticing his flinch, "You are my Padawan, I'm responsible for you. You are basically my son."

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Really." Kanan confirmed setting his hand on Ezra's face, when he noticed something. "Ezra, are you wearing make up?"

Chapter 7: Truth

"Um," Ezra said.

"Ezra I want the truth now." Kanan said.

"The whole truth?" Ezra asked.

Kanan didn't say anything, but his look said it all, 'no messing around.'


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

"Ezra are you wearing make up?" Kanan asked.

"Um," Ezra said.

"Ezra I want the truth now." Kanan said.

"The whole truth?" Ezra asked.

Kanan didn't say anything, but his look said it all, 'no messing around.'

"Can this wait till we get back on the _Ghost_?" Ezra asked.

"Come along." Kanan said, half-dragging Ezra by his injured wrist.

Ezra grimaced, "Kanan, if you are going to drag me, can you at least do it by my other wrist?" Kanan stopped a moment, let go of Ezra's wrist but did not grab the other. He continued and Ezra sighing followed him; followed him all the way to the _Ghost_ and into the living room.

"Sit." Kanan ordered.

Ezra did so.

Kanan grabbed a wet cloth and started rubbing at Ezra's face, removing the make-up.

"A black eye?" Kanan asked.

Ezra stayed silent.

"Ezra, how did you get this?" Kanan asked. When Ezra stayed silent he began to lose his patience. "Ezra!"

"A guy punched me okay." Ezra said. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Hera asked with exasperation. "You have a black eye, Ezra!"

"It's not like I've never had a bruise before." Ezra said. "You get plenty of them on the streets. It will be gone in like a week, no big deal."

"Then why did you hide it under Sabine's makeup?" Hera asked.

"Because I knew you guys would make a big deal about it." Ezra said. "So I get picked on at school, it doesn't matter."

"The question is why you aren't telling us about any of this." Kanan said. "Even if it is not the biggest issue on here it is still an issue."

"Because, just, because." Ezra said.

"Because what Ezra?" Hera quite close to losing her temper asked.

"Because I'm not use to having people who actually care about anything I have to say!" Ezra said. "What do you expect guys, I've been dealing with my issues on my own for eight years!" Hera and Kanan were silent. "I won't be able to suddenly go to someone when I have a problem all of the sudden."

"How bad is it?" Kanan asked calmly.

"The bulling?" Ezra asked. "I've been punched twice, once in the eye, the other time in the stomach. Locked in my locker twice, my lunch credits stolen twice, they shoved head in the toilet and they ripped one of my drawings, honestly it's not that bad."

"What's wrong with your wrist then?" Kanan asked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Your wrist." Kanan repeated.

"It's fine." Ezra said.

"Ezra, we know it is hurt." Hera said.

"You distinctly said not to drag you by that wrist. It wasn't a sense of embarrassment, it is hurt." Kanan said. "Let me see."

Ezra reluctantly gave Kanan his right wrist. Kanan gently unwrapped it and saw the raw skin.

"What happened here?" Kanan asked.

"I was late to planetary studies because I was stuck in my locker." Ezra explained. "Mr. Hunter wasn't too pleased so he made me stand up front and asked me a bunch of planetary studies questions. If I answered wrong of not fast enough he would smack my wrist with a ruler until I gave the right answer."

"A teacher did this to you?" Kanan asked.

"Where are Sabine, Zeb and Chopper?" Ezra asked, thinking they would have heard the commotion and come in to investigate by now.

"Don't change the subject." Kanan said.

"Yes, okay, the teacher smacked me repeatedly on the wrist with a wooden ruler, big deal." Ezra said.

"All because you were late?" Hera asked.

"He doesn't like me much." Ezra said.

"Come on," Hera said grabbing Ezra by the un-injured wrist, "We are going to talk to him."

"Hera," Ezra pleaded, "Hera, just let go." He managed to twist his wrist out of her grasp.

"We need to go talk to that son of a—" Hear started.

"No one would be there by now Hera." Kanan said with a cool head.

"Thank you!" Ezra said, throwing his arms in the air, and started towards his room.

"Which is why we will talk to him in the morning." Kanan said.

"What!" Ezra said. "No, guys, come on it's not that big of a deal!"

"Ezra a teacher beat you. How is it not a big deal?" Hera asked exasperated.

"Because, it's not the first time I was hit by an adult." Ezra said.

Kanan and Hera stared in shock.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Your parents?" Hera asked slowly and unsure.

"Are you nuts! No!" Ezra said. "You think I got away cleanly every time I stole from the Empire? No, they caught me a few times, which of course would lead to a small beating."

"Why did you never say?" Hera asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past." Ezra said.

"Ezra," Kanan said. "What have you not told us."

"Stuff that doesn't matter anymore." Ezra said. "Does it really matter that a few times a Imperial Agent would catch me when I tried to take something, and they would give me a few punches, take the item and I wouldn't eat that night? Does it matter that one of my teachers practically hates the air I breathe?"

"We are still talking to him." Hera said.

"That would just draw attention. I will be okay." Ezra said. "Trust me, if you don't make a big deal they will get bored and stop."

"How bad was the ruler beating?" Kanan asked.

"He broke skin okay." Ezra said. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Okay Ezra," Kanan said. "No sense in fighting a battle neither of us will win."

"Thank you." Ezra said sitting back down next to Kanan.

"What is your plan on getting the plans?" Kanan asked.

"Well there is going to be this battle of the bands. The winners get to see the inner workings of the school, which would be the perfect opportunity to get them." Ezra explained.

"Battle of the bands?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to do it with my two friends." Ezra said.

"When is it?" Hera asked.

"Saturday." Ezra said.

"It's Wednesday evening now." Kanan said.

"It won't take long to get ready." Ezra said. "The sooner the better right?"

Hera sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt again in that time span."

"I'll be fine." Ezra said. "When did you get to be such a mother hen?" Seriously Ezra was sick of the sudden babying. He figured they would realize he was used to such things.

"When I found out my baby was getting hurt on a mission I forced him on." Hera said.

Ezra was in stunned silence. Did Hera just call him her baby? Her child?

"Your…baby?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, the crew is family." Kanan said. "You are the youngest. We just want to make sure you are okay."

"Family." Ezra said slowly.

"Will you let me take a look at your wrist?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ezra said. He was still stunned at the fact that Hera called him her son, without the story of him being their adopted son to Ms. Drii. He followed Kanan to the med-bay and sat on the table, while Kanan got out the med-kit.

"Ezra, I understand that you are used to dealing with stuff like this on your own, but you're aren't alone anymore." Kanan said softly. "We are here for you now."

"I know." Ezra said. "It just takes some getting used to."

"Will you try to come to us whenever something happens?" Kanan asked.

"I guess." Ezra said.

Hera came into the room holding the picture of the _Ghost _that Ezra had drew that day in art.

"Did you draw this Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"You are an amazing artist. Why did you draw the _Ghost_?" Hera asked.

"We were instructed to draw something that changed our lives." Ezra said.

Hera smiled at took the picture, supposedly to her room.

"Where are the others?" Ezra asked, still curious as to why they never came to see the commotion the entire time.

"They took the _Phantom_ over to the Capital City to get supplies." Kanan said.

"Oh, okay." Ezra said.

"You said on Monday you wanted to figure out your midi-chlorian count." Kanan said. "We might as well do that now." He grabbed a small device from a hidden cabinet. "It's going to take a small bit of blood."

"That's fine." Ezra said, handing him his left hand. Kanan let the devise prick Ezra's finger, making him flinch a little.

"Okay, its analyzing it." Kanan said.

"What is your count?" Ezra asked.

"About 5,000 per cell." Kanan said.

"That is twice the amount of a normal human." Ezra said with a smile.

"Good." Kanan said. There was a small beep from the machine. Kanan took a look, he looked Ezra then he got a confused look and did a double take. "What in the world?"

"What?" Ezra asked. "Is it bad?"

"Ezra, this is one of the highest counts I have ever seen. It is so high it seems almost impossible you are a first generation Force-user." Kanan said.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra I've only heard of maybe two people who have a higher count then you." Kanan said. "Ezra you have 15,000 mini-chlorian per cell." Ezra's mouth fell open. "You may only be topped by Master Yoda and another Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker."

"What happened to them?" Ezra asked.

"Well, Master Yoda went into hiding, but Anakin Skywalker is presumed dead." Kanan said.

"Is that why I am so strong in the Force?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Kanan said. He grew a smirk, "Now if only you could learn to focus and control it."

"Hey, like you said, I am not used to focusing on one thing, having to take everything in at once." Ezra said.

Kanan just smiled and ruffled Ezra's hair. "So about this band."

"I have two friends at school. A girl named Jade, who helped me find my classes and a Rodian who helped me get out of my locker the first day named Pau-Cas. Pau-Cas is apparently going to drum, and Jade will do bass-guitar." Ezra explained.

"And what about you?" Kanan asked.

"They want me to do guitar and sing." Ezra said.

"Can you?" Kanan asked

"I guess." Ezra shrugged.

"Well I'll definitely want to see this." Kanan said.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Well, not every father, can say his son is in an amazing band." Kanan said, giving him a side one arm hug. Ezra smiled happily. He had a family again.

**Okay it's a little shorter than some of the other chapters, but it is still relatively long and it has a lot of stuff. Sorry if I made you cry. But hey and update in under 24 hours, be happy. Tell me what you think, Review or PM me. I may be open to songs for bands to play and possibly a band name for Ezra, Jade and Pau-Cas. Let me know. No sneak peek I think this time. I'm finished writing this in Study Hall but the class is almost over and didn't want to try write it. **


	8. Band

**Yes I am alive, I am okay, I just had to get some thoughts together and was having small issues finding times to work on it. But it has only been what two days. FYI telling me to update sooner, in fact does not make me update faster. **

Chapter 8 Band

Ezra woke up the following morning with Kanan rubbing his back, he had been lying on his stomach, it felt nice, but Ezra, still not used to affection was startled.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

"Waking you up," Kanan said. "You still have school."

"But by rubbing my back?" Ezra asked, sitting up.

"It seemed like you liked it." Kanan said. Ezra started to climb down the ladder.

"Well, yeah it felt nice, but it was a little strange." Ezra said. "You know, still not to use to any kind of affection."

"Get used to it bud." Kanan said.

"Bond later, let me sleep." Zeb said. He, Sabine, and Chopper got back really late. Kanan and Ezra cracked a smile and left the room, Kanan heading towards the living room while Ezra went to the refresher. Once again Ezra hid the black eye, he already got a talk about it from Kanan and Hera he did not need it again from possibly Jade and Pau-Cas. Ezra went back to his room and got changed real quick before heading to the living room where Kana currently was.

"Are you really coming to speak to the teacher?" Ezra asked.

"Do you really not want me too?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, please don't." Ezra pleaded.

"Okay, but if it happens again…." Kanan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ezra said, sitting next to him.

"Here is your lunch credits," Kanan said. "Wait, did we give you any yesterday?"

"No, but my friend shared with me." Ezra said taking the credits. "I just need to figure out a place where I can keep my credits without them getting taken."

"Perhaps one of your friends could keep them until lunch." Kanan suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ezra said.

"Maybe because you try to do everything on your own." Kanan said.

"Oh, ha, ha Kanan." Ezra said. He got up and started searching for something for breakfast.

"Check the hot box." Kanan said. **(This is basically a microwave, I don't know if they actually have these but let's say they do)**

Ezra very confused did so and found a plate of hot cakes **(pancakes)**. "You made me breakfast?"

"Figured you deserved something nice for putting so much into this mission." Kanan said.

"Thank you." Ezra said, he was almost in tears, the last time someone had made him breakfast was, well, when his parents were alive.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing," Ezra said. "I'm just thinking of my parents."

Kanan gave him a sad smile. Ezra grabbed the plate and sat back down and started to eat them. They tasted better than Ezra remembered. "Thank you. They taste amazing." He finished them and checked the time. "I better start heading to school."

"Do your best." Kanan said. Ezra knew he meant in both school work and trying not to piss the teachers or bullies off again.

"I will." Ezra said and left the _Ghost_ and started towards the school. When he got there he was quickly greeted in the courtyard by Jade, and Pau-Cas.

"Pau called me and told me you wanted to do the battle of the bands together." Jade said.

"Yeah, where were you?" Ezra asked.

"I just felt a little sick, so I stayed home. I'm better now." Jade said. "But with this band, when will we practice?"

"During lunch on the roof is what we thought of." Ezra said.

"That's good, but don't you think we should do a little more?" Jade asked. The three of them started walking towards the school.

"Maybe we could do some after school too." Pau-Cas said.

"As long as I get home before my…family start to worry." Ezra said, pausing slightly at 'family' not used to saying that word.

"So I brought both my bass and my guitar. You can borrow my guitar." Jade said. "I can also pull up cords on my data pad for us."

"And I can practice drumming on some empty paint cans up there." Pau-Cas said.

"We just need to decide on a name and songs to play." Jade said happily.

"Well I already wrote a list, we can choose from it during lunch." Ezra said.

"Pau also said you can sing. Are you really as good as he said?" Jade asked. They had reached the school doors by now.

"He is amazing." Pau-Cas said before his excitement caused him to slip into his native tongue. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You'll just have to show me later." Jade said. "What should we call ourselves?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "How about the Underdogs?" **(Thank you BuruPlays2 for the suggestion) **

"I like that." Jade said.

"But, we aren't dogs." Pau-Cas said.

Jade sighed, "It's an expression Pau, it means people expect little of us."

"Oh." Pau-Cas said. "I like it. Even if it confusing."

"We should get to class." Jade said. Ezra and Pau-Cas agreed and the three of them ran to their respective classes.

Ezra and Jade made it to the Algebra room when Ezra remembered, "Hey, Jade, do you think you can hang on to my lunch credits until lunch, so they don't get taken?"

"No problem Ezra." Jade smiled as Ezra handed her the credits for her to keep safe.

"Thanks." Ezra said.

Algebra was a bore, the only reason Ezra paid attention the entire time was the fact that they had to take notes the entire time.

Ezra was slightly dreading Imperial History. Ezra tried to pay attention, but his eyes wandered over to the window, before realizing he needed to pay attention. Ezra managed to get through the class without Ms. Drii yelling at him so he counted it as a success.

But he was dreading planetary studies. So when the time came he even considered hiding in the refresher for the hour of class, before realizing that was probably the stupidest thing he could do as it would clearly just piss Mr. Hunter off. Ezra walked into the room and hid in the back, hoping that Mr. Hunter was in a good mood.

When Mr. Hunter began teaching Ezra subconsciously rubbed his wrist. It was still slightly injured, even though Kanan did his best to heal him.

"Mr. Bridger, are you paying attention?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"Yes sir." Ezra said.

"Would you care to give a run-down of the planet I was just discussing then?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"You were talking about Hoth. There is six planets in the Hoth system with one sun by the same name. The sixth planet is the only planet that is capable of life, although it is extremely cold and icy." Ezra said.

He glared at Ezra before resuming teaching. Ezra realized that he must have wanted him to answer wrong, hoping to find a reason to punish him.

Finally the class ended and Ezra headed to Biology. He sat down next to Pau-Cas and gave him a smile.

"Hello, Ezra." Pau-Cas said.

"Hey." Ezra said.

"What are some of the songs we will be doing?" Pau-Cas asked.

"I have the list here." Ezra said, handing him the list.

"Oh, I like this one." Pau-Cas said pointing to a song in about the middle of the page.

"We will have to ask Jade, but that is a good one. We could probably do it." Ezra said.

"All right class quite down." Ms. Raan instructed before she started to teach. The class soon ended and Ezra along with Pau-Cas headed towards the cafeteria.

"Pipsqueak," Tym called.

"Do these guys wait for me?" Ezra asked Pau-Cas.

"I don't know." Pau-Cas whispered as Tym, Carth and Gillan came over.

"I don't have credits." Ezra said.

"You have to pay us in some way." Gillan said.

"Well I don't have anything." Ezra said. He hoped he didn't make them angry enough to hurt him. Not because he was scared of getting injured, but he knew Kanan and Hera would flip.

"Your pain will be payment enough." Tym said, picking Ezra up by the front of his shirt. "Got any last words punk?"

Ezra said the first thing that came to his mind, a line from the story they were reading in Language Studies, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Good news, he stunned Tym, Carth, and Gillan so much they didn't do anything for a moment. Bad news, Tym was pissed now.

"What did you say!" Tym yelled, he gripped Ezra tighter. Ezra looked out the corner of his eye, he could see that Pau-Cas was slipping away. Tym pushed Ezra up against the wall. "You want to re-think that punk?"

Ezra shook his head, he stood by his answer.

"Then punk, you are going to get it." Tym said. He pulled Ezra forward and slammed his back into the locker.

"Stop right there Mr. Rost." a voice Ezra recognized as Ms. Drii. He looked over and saw the Pau-Cas had come with her. He hadn't abandoned him, he left to go get a teacher.

Tym dropped Ezra, since he was slightly dizzy from his slam, he fell down.

"Mr. Rost," Ms. Drii said. "What do you think you are doing? You, Mr. Avun, and Mr. Targon know very well that fighting is against the rules."

"Well, Ms. Drii, you see…." Gillan started.

"Quite, Mr. Targon." Ms. Drii said. "Come with me you three."

Tym, Carth and Gillan followed Ms. Drii towards her room, in a very unhappy manner.

"Thanks for the save Pau-Cas." Ezra said. He got up and stretched his back, back.

"I'm a, what did you say before, a life saver?" Pau-Cas said.

"Yeah." Ezra said. They headed towards the cafeteria. Jade saw them and happily handed Ezra his credits. Ezra smiled and got some food today.

The three of them ate quickly before heading up to the roof, all the stuff was up there already.

"So what songs were you thinking of?" Jade asked. "We need three if we make all the rounds."

"Well Pau wanted to do this one, 'If Today was Your Last Day.' And I kind of want to do 'I'm Just a Kid.' I figured you could pick the last one." Ezra said.

"Yeah I like those." Jade smiled. "How about, 'Baby'?"

"Oh hell no!" Pau-Cas said.

"That's not even on the list!" Ezra said.

"Joking," Jade said. "Okay, how about 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams?' That could be good."

"Sounds good to me."Ezra said.

"You're the one singing it Ezra." Pau-Cas said.

"Should we start?" Jade asked.

"I don't know how to do the cords." Ezra said.

"Oh see, it's easy." Jade assured, and then instructed Ezra on the cord positions and names. "Okay, so let's start practice. How about right now we focus on one, then after school we can clean it up if necessary then start the next one. Then on Friday we can do the last one. Then on Saturday we can meet up here and go over them again."

"Sounds good. Let's start with 'I'm Just a Kid'." Ezra suggested.

"Okay." Pau-Cas said.

"Let's go, Underdogs let's rock." Jade said. They surprisingly did well for the first time, and Ezra managed to play the guitar okay even though his wrist was burning slightly. At the end of the song Pau-Cas and Jade stared at Ezra in shock.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Pau was right, you rock at singing." Jade said.

"I knew you would be good at guitar." Pau-Cas said.

"Thanks guys." Ezra said. "How about we go over it one more time, before we head to class."

"Alright," Jade said.

They played it again and if possible sounded even better than the first time.

"We've got this competition in the bag." Jade smiled.

"What bag?" Pau-Cas asked.

"Expression Pau," Jade said. "And just imagine, if we sound this good now, just think about how much better it will sound when Pau is actually on a drum set."

"It will sound good." Ezra said.

"Try amazing." Jade smirked.

"We better get to class." Pau-Cas said. Ezra handed Jade the guitar so she could put it back in her locker.

Ezra walked slowly into Art, just know that if Tym, Gillan and Carth were in there they would be pissed at him for getting them into trouble.

Luckily they weren't in there.

Ezra sat down in his seat and let out a breath of relief. Mr. Folstock came in the room a moment later. "It would seem it's just you today Ezra, the other boys were suspended for until Tuesday."

"Oh." Ezra said. Yeah he was glad to have them off his tail but it would be a little awkward with just him and the teacher.

"What should I have you draw today?" Mr. Folstock asked to himself. "How about, no that's no good." Ezra waited patiently slightly curious as to what he would have to draw. "How about you draw whatever you want okay."

"Okay sir." Ezra said. Ezra thought about it, what should he draw. Kanan had the picture of him, Ezra would be keeping the picture of him and his parents, Hera had the picture of the _Ghost_. He sort of wanted Sabine to have something, he decided he would draw a picture of her.

He did so, and just like with the picture of Kanan it could easily go on a wanted poster.

"Ezra, that is great. If you don't mind my asking, who is it?" Mr. Folstock asked.

"My adoptive sister." Ezra said.

"Your parents adopted her?" Mr. Folstock asked.

"I'm adopted and so is she." Ezra said, mostly true.

"Your drawing on Tuesday?" Mr. Folstock asked.

"My real parents, they died when I was seven." Ezra said. "I would rather not talk about it."

"I understand, I'm sorry pushing it." Mr. Folstock said.

"It's okay sir," Ezra said. The bell rang.

"Go ahead and head to your last class." Mr. Folstock said. Ezra smiled and put the picture in his bag before heading to class, he was excited to continue the story. He wondered if there would be other good lines it.

After the class Ezra headed back up to the roof, hopefully it would take Jade and Pau-Cas a while before coming up. Maybe he could contact Kanan in the Force. He sat down and focused.

"_Kanan,_" Ezra thought.

"_Ezra? Is something wrong?_" Kanan's voice asked. Ezra smiled he had done it.

"_No, I just thought you should know that I will be back a little late. My friends and I are practicing for the band._" Ezra thought.

"_Okay, thanks for letting me know. Try to let me know when you are on your way back._" Kanan said.

"_Okay."_ Ezra thought back and opened his eyes. He got up and tried to make it look like he hadn't been up there long. About a minute later Jade and Pau-Cas came up.

"What song should we work on?" Ezra asked taking the guitar from Jade.

"How about 'If Today was Your Last Day'." Pau-Cas suggested, maybe because he picked that one.

"Sure," Jade said, pulling up the cords on her datapads for Ezra and herself. They played it twice through. "That sounded good."

Pau-Cas said something in an excited matter in his native tongue.

"Basic please Pau." Jade said.

"Sorry, I said 'yeah!'." Pau-Cas said.

"You need to learn to not slip away from Basic when you get excited." Jade said.

"I know." Pau-Cas said.

"I think we got that one down well, should we start on the other one?" Ezra asked, trying to change the subject.

Jade sighed, "I think it can wait till tomorrow. We should head back so our families don't get too worried."

"Okay." Ezra said putting the guitar back in its case for Jade and handing it to her.

"Why don't you take it back, so you can practice at home?" Jade smiled.

"Actually, I have to share a room, and he won't be too happy about me practicing." Ezra said. He knew Zeb would be upset, even if he was good, plus he kind of wanted how good he was to be a surprise to Kanan.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jade smiled and headed off with her two instruments. Pau-Cas smiled and handed Ezra his backpack.

"Thanks man." Ezra said.

"I'm not a man, I'm a…" Pau-Cas started.

"Expression." Ezra said, before heading down.

"Aw, yes." Pau-Cas said, before mumbling something about foolishness.

Ezra made his way towards the _Ghost, _then he remembered he should contact Kanan.

"_I'm on my way back. Be back in about ten._" Ezra thought. He felt Kanan acknowledge this before continuing on his way.

He bit the inside of his cheek, vaguely wondering if Sabine would like the drawing. He would just have to wait and find out.

As Ezra almost reached the _Ghost_ he began to contemplate how if the Underdogs won the Battle of the Bands, he would only go to school for two more days. Yeah he would be grateful to get out of there because of how he got bullied by Tym, Carth, Gillan and Mr. Hunter. But he would miss Jade and Pau-Cas, they were his friends, his first friends in a while, not counting the crew anymore, because they were family.

**In case you are wonder I did in fact quote Hamlet, we are reading it in my class and I really liked that line, we came across it today. If you wondering why I did it…because I can! Deal with it.**

**No sneak peek because at the moment I can't think on how to start the next chapter. But as they old elementary saying goes, "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." **


	9. Tests

Chapter 9: Test

Kanan woke Ezra up the same way he did yesterday, by rubbing his back, effectively waking him up, he protested a little, but less then what he did yesterday.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kanan asked.

"You don't have to make me breakfast." Ezra said.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Kanan said. "Now, what do you want?"

"I don't know." Ezra said.

"How about you take a shower, and I will just surprise you." Kanan said.

"Okay." Ezra said. He headed to the refresher and took a shower. He then got changed and headed to the living room/kitchen and found Kanan finishing up making breakfast.

"Sit down, Ezra." Kanan smiled. "Your breakfast is almost done."

"Thank you Kanan." Ezra said. He did as Kanan said and the older Jedi set down a plate of eggs, French toast and bacon along with a cup of juice. "Wow, it looks amazing Kanan. Thanks."

Ezra happily ate the breakfast. "It's delicious Kanan. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ezra." Kanan said. Ezra finished the breakfast. "You best be on your way to school."

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast." Ezra said he started towards the exit of the _Ghost_, but before he left the living room Kanan called after.

"Wait," Kanan said. He handed Ezra a paper bag.

"What's this?" Ezra asked.

"Your lunch," Kanan said.

"You made me lunch too?" Ezra asked. He was silent for a moment, "Thank you!" he hugged Kanan.

"Have a good day Ezra." Kanan said as Ezra ran out of the room.

"I will Dad." Ezra called as he left the _Ghost._ Kanan eyes widened in shock before smiling. Ezra probably didn't even realize what he had just called him.

Ezra did realize what he had said after half a mile. "Why did I say that?" he asked himself. "Do I even care why I did it?" He decided he didn't, Kanan was basically his father.

He walked into school, and for the first time he did it with a smile on his face. Very little could knock him down off this good emotional high. He put his lunch in his locker and headed to Algebra. As he stepped into the room he remembered, he didn't do the homework last night.

Ezra had gotten back from practicing with the band when supper was just about ready so he didn't do it then. And after supper Kanan wanted to work on his Jedi training some, by the end of that Sabine wanted to talk about the drawing he gave her, telling him that she would have to give him art supplies. She also wanted to see if he was any good at painting, she had him try, he wasn't, and he figured his art skills were limited to pencil drawings.

Ezra slowly made his way to his seat.

"Alright everyone, take out your pencils it's time for your test." Mr. Novar said.

"Test?" Ezra asked.

"We have tests every other Friday." Jade explained in a whisper.

Ezra had no clue what a test was, but after three pieces of paper stapled together was set on his desk he figured it out. It was a really hard review over class and homework, that they could receive absolutely no help on.

He looked at the first question "6x – 4 = 32" 'I can do that.' Ezra thought. He continued down the pages until he had only three more problems.

"Five more minutes." Mr. Novar said. Ezra panicked slightly, he took a lot slower than most with these questions and the last three were hard.

The next question was "x^2 - 2x – 6 =2 " 'How the hell do I do this one?' Ezra thought. 'Okay think, I can do whatever I want to this as long as I do it to both sides, so let's subtract the, what should I subtract?' **(Bragging rights to those who can tell me the answer to this, I obviously know it since I made it.) **

"Time's up." Mr. Novar said. Ezra sighed and handed him his incomplete test, not that it mattered much, if all went well he would be out of here after Monday. Ezra went back to his seat and the bell rang a minute later.

"How do you think it went?" Jade asked.

"I didn't get the last three problems done." Ezra said, "I ran out of time."

"Oh, too bad, I hope the other tests go well for you." Jade said.

"Other tests?" Ezra asked.

"All teachers give their tests on this day." Jade said.

"Even Art?" Ezra asked, he honestly couldn't think how that could be possible.

"Not sure," Jade said. "Cooking has one."

"Shouldn't it be illegal fore teachers to give students five possibly six tests all on the same day?" Ezra asked.

"That's what everyone thought at first." Jade said. "But you get used to it."

Ezra bit his lip, he knew he probably not do so well on his Imperial History test, and he wouldn't put it past Mr. Hunter if he tried something to make the test extra hard for him.

Ezra sat down in his seat for Imperial History. A minute into the class Ms. Drii walked into the room holding the tests.

"Okay, class take as long as you need for this test. Remember to read the directions carefully." Ms. Drii said before passing the tests out.

Ezra looked at the test. He read the directions like Ms. Drii said, "Read all the instructions carefully." Ezra looked at number one, "Read every question carefully."

'That's strange," Ezra thought. 'Why would it tell me twice and why would Ms. Drii tell them as well?' Ezra continued to read the test to himself, "Number two: Right your name on the top of the paper." 'I'll do that later.' Ezra thought. He continued. "Underline all the vowels in this sentence." 'What kind of test is this?' Ezra thought to himself. He read over all the instructions that asked him to do odd things like circling stuff, random math questions, and to say stuff and make noises. The second to last question read, "Number 34: Now that you have read all these carefully, just do numbers 1 and 2." Ezra stared at the paper in confusion, then smiled. He looked down at number 35, "Number 35: Bang your head on your desk as you figure out that you just screwed up this test." He wrote his name on the paper, but to trick the other students he decided to wait it out turning it in some.

Ezra had to keep from laughing as nearly every other student got up at different times saying, "Hey, guess what, I have reached number 17!", and making the sound of a Loth-cat. After the first student banged his head as his desk, Ezra got up and turned in his test.

**(True story, I have had a test like this before, several times by different teachers.) **

Ms. Drii looked at the paper that just held Ezra's name, and smiled, "Well, Mr. Bridger, it seems that even if you can't focus properly, you can listen to directions, unlike so many of the students here."

"Thank you ma'am?" Ezra said in a questioning manner, not really sure what else to say.

"Take your seat, please." Ms. Drii said.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra said.

Several other students banged their head or their hands on the desk, a few muttering a curse under their breath. The bell rang and Ezra and Jade headed to Planetary Studies, she had also done the test right. Ezra took a deep breath to steady himself before walking into the room. He sat in his desk, wondering how the test was going to be.

Mr. Hunter came into the room carrying a large stack of tests. He passed them out, to everyone but Ezra. "You may begin."

Ezra sat there, very confused, before raising his hand, he was ignored for five minutes, before his arm got tired, so he switched arms, holding the other hand up for another five minutes, "Sir,"

"What is it, Mr. Bridger?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"I didn't get a test." Ezra said.

"Oh, yes, my mistake." Mr. Hunter handed him a test, but it seemed to not make sense at all.

"Sir, I don't think this is in Basic." Ezra said.

"Quite during the test, Mr. Bridger." Mr. Hunter said.

'Great, so I have about ten minutes less time to take this test, and I can't even read it, because it is not even in Basic.' Ezra thought to himself.

Ezra looked at the first question, he looked over every word, he picked out the word 'snow' from it. Ezra put down 'Hoth' as an educated guess. He did this for most of the questions, looking at it until he could figure out a word, and make a somewhat smart guess based on that word.

"Time's up." Mr. Hunter said. Ezra had only answered 10 out of the 20 questions. "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Bridger." he said as he grabbed Ezra's test.

Ezra all but ran out of the room when the bell rang.

"Ezra, what was that about?" Jade asked catching up.

"First off he gave me ten minutes less time to take the test then everyone else," Ezra said. "Then it wasn't even in Basic."

"What does that man have against you?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Ezra said, rubbing his wrist slightly.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Jade asked.

Ezra tried to come up with something, but couldn't think of anything, "On Wednesday I was late to class, he punished me by making me answer questions for the rest of class in front of everyone. If I was wrong he would smack my wrist with a ruler until I got it right. It would also happen if I didn't answer."

"He can't do that." Jade said. "It's against the law Ezra."

"That didn't stop him." Ezra said. "I have to get to Biology." He left Jade gaping like a fish as he headed to his next class.

The Biology test went much better than the others, Ezra knew everything it was talking about, especially about midi-chlorians. But Ezra was glad it was time for lunch when the test was over. He was curious about what Kanan had packed him for lunch.

Ezra grabbed the lunch from his locker and headed over to Jade who was sitting down already. He opened his bag and found sandwich in a bag and a bag of crisps **(chips)** a bottle of juice, and a small dessert. And attached to the sandwich bag was a note. Ezra read it.

"Ezra, hope you are having a good day so far. Let me know what happened when you get back. From Kanan."

Ezra just noticed that Jade was looking over his shoulder. "Who is Kanan?"

"My adoptive father," Ezra said. He got out his sandwich and started to eat it. It tasted so good. Pau-Cas joined them shortly, and after all of them were done they went up to the roof so they could work on the last song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." It went nearly perfect, Ezra stumbled a little with the words when it came to a swear word.

"I don't want to say that." Ezra said.

"You could say, 'what's messed up,' instead." Jade suggested.

"Okay." Ezra said.

"You want to go over it again?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Pau-Cas said.

"I guess." Ezra agreed. They played it through again.

"Sounds great guys, I think should go through all the songs again after school, if that if that is okay." Jade said.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Yep." Pau-Cas said.

"Man we are going to kill the competition." Jade said.

"Kill?" Pau-Cas said. "Ezra said no one would get hurt."

"Expression." Jade sighed.

"Oh." Pau-Cas said.

"I probably should head to class." Ezra said. He made his way down to the Art room, seriously wondering what he would do.

"Hello Ezra." Mr. Folstock said.

"Hello sir." Ezra said.

"Well, how about you draw a picture of, well I don't know what you should draw honestly." Mr. Folstock said.

"Can I draw my friend?" Ezra asked.

"Go ahead." Mr. Folstock said.

Ezra started to draw a picture of Jade, maybe if he had enough time he could draw Pau-Cas too, so they would have a way to remember him after he left. By the time he was done, the picture of Jade was perfect, he smiled, vaguely wondering if Jade would like it.

"Wow," Mr. Folstock said. "You really have a talent with drawing, Ezra."

"Thank you sir." Ezra said.

The bell rang. "You can go now," Mr. Folstock said.

"Thank you." Ezra said, gathering his stuff and went on to his last class.

The Language Studies test was a simple test over the story they were reading, that Ezra was pretty sure he passed with flying colors. He headed towards the roof so the band could practice.

The mental bond between him and Kanan seemed much stronger now, making it much easier for Ezra to contact Kanan through the Force. "_Kanan, the band and I are going to go over our songs. But I'll definetly be back by 4:45._"

"_Okay kid._" Kanan thought back. "_Have fun._"

Ezra paced the roof until Jade and Pau-Cas came up. "Hey, where you waiting long?" Jade asked.

"No." Ezra said. "I need to be home by 4:45, so let's get started."

They played through all of their songs twice each, to make sure they got it down.

"Okay, so this is how it works." Jade started to explain, "Everyone starts in the first round, and they knock out half after. Then in the second round after they knock it down to the top four. The third round is the top four battling it out for the title. With the number of entries it will start at 4:30 tomorrow."

"What order should we do our songs?" Ezra asked.

"I say we start off with 'If Today was Your Last Day.' Really wow them with a message." Jade said. "Then we do, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams,' because we do the best with playing that. Then bring it home with, 'I'm Just a Kid,' since that is obviously your best vocals and guitar."

"You really thought this through." Pau-Cas said.

"Well someone has to be the brains." Jade said.

"Why would you want to be a brain? They are all mushy and gross and…." Pau Cas started to ask, "It's a figure of speech isn't it?

"Yeah," Jade said.

"I'm going home now. I'll see you two tomorrow." Pau-Cas said, he left the roof.

Ezra bit the inside of his lip, "Hey, Jade, I have something for you."

"What?" Jade asked very curious. Ezra got out the picture and handed it to her. She gasped. "Ezra, did you draw this?"

"Yeah," Ezra said.

"This is amazing, it looks just like me." Jade said. "You are good at playing guitar, singing, and art?"

"Just sketching," Ezra said. "My adoptive sister and I found out last night I'm no good at painting.

"You mentioned your adopted father earlier…" Jade started.

"Yeah, my family is a bit odd." Ezra said. "My adoptive parents are different species so they can't really have kids on their own. They adopted me about six months ago. They already had another adopted girl and one of my adoptive father's friend lives with us too, he is sort of like an uncle or something." He smiled, "It's a bit odd, and broken, but we are still family."

"If you don't mind my asking," Jade started, "What happened to your real parents?"

"They were taken by the Imperials when I was seven. I lived on the streets for nearly eight year before Kanan found me." Ezra said.

"I'm sorry that happened Ezra. But I think it's great you found people who care." Jade said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She left.

Ezra grabbed the rest of his stuff and started towards the _Ghost. _ Ready so see Kanan again, vaguely wondering what his reaction to what he had called him that morning.

**Aw, more Kanan Ezra father son relationship. 3 Have all you seen a Call to Action? You can find it on Hey guess what. You get a sneak peek this time. **

Chapter 10: Before the Battle

Ezra was greeted by a somewhat angry Chopper when he got back. "Hey what are upset at me for you bucket of bolts?"

"He's upset." Hera said coming over.

"At me?" Ezra asked, Hera nodded. "Why?"


	10. Before the Battle part 1

**Yes the answer to the math problem was x= -2 &amp; 4**

Chapter 10: Before the Battle part 1

Ezra was greeted by a somewhat angry Chopper when he got back. "Hey what are upset at me for you bucket of bolts?"

"He's upset." Hera said coming over.

"At me?" Ezra asked, Hera nodded. "Why?"

"He doesn't have a picture." Hera said.

"….What?" Ezra asked in unbelief.

"He's upset because you haven't given him a picture." Hera explained.

"I heard you, I just….what?" Ezra said.

"Well, you gave Kanan a picture, Sabine a picture, and me a picture." Hera started.

"Technically you took that one." Ezra interjected.

"You didn't protest." Hera smirked. "Anyway, Chopper wants a picture like the rest of us."

"Zeb doesn't have one either." Ezra defended.

"Zeb couldn't care less about you drawing him a picture." Hera said.

Chopper angrily bumped into Ezra again. "You're a droid!" he exclaimed. "What could you possibly want with a picture!"

Chopper gave an angry couple of beeps.

"Chopper!" Hera said.

"What did he say?" Ezra asked.

"He said 'droids have feelings to you nerfherder.' His insult not mine." Hera said.

"Fine, I'll draw you something you crazy droid." Ezra said.

Chopper let out a happy beep before going into the _Ghost_.

"What could I possibly draw for a droid?" Ezra asked.

"Perhaps you could just draw him." Hera suggested.

"Alright," Ezra sighed and headed to his room so he could work on the picture. After about half-an-hour there was knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" it was Kanan.

"Yeah." Ezra said, going back to working on the picture.

"Homework?" Kanan asked, taking a seat on Zeb's bed so he could sit near Ezra.

"No, there was no homework today. Chopper wants a picture." Ezra explained.

"Why was there no homework?" Kanan asked.

"We had a bunch of tests today." Ezra said, still working on the picture.

"How did those go?" Kanan asked.

"Algebra went okay, I didn't finish it in time." Ezra started, "Imperial History was just a test of following instructions, I was one of the few who did it right."

"That's surprising." Kanan joked.

"Haha." Ezra sarcastically said. "I know I did well in Biology and Language Studies."

"What about Planetary Studies?" Kanan asked.

"That went bad." Ezra stated.

"Why do you think that?" Kanan asked.

"Considering I couldn't even read the test." Ezra said.

"What?" Kanan asked confused and shocked.

"He gave me about ten minutes less than everyone else and the test he handed me wasn't even in Basic." Ezra said

Kanan sighed. "That guy, I'm going too—" He got up to do who knows what, but Ezra stopped him.

"Don't bother dad," Then his eyes widened again, he had done it again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kanan asked, sitting back down.

"Calling you 'dad.' I don't know why I did it." Ezra said.

"Ezra, remember what I told you on Wednesday?" Kanan asked, with a smile.

"You told me a lot that day." Ezra said.

"You are my son in all but blood, Ezra." Kanan smiled. "I would be honored if called me 'dad'."

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Really." Kanan confirmed.

"Thanks," Ezra said. "But, it still seems a big odd to me. It may take some getting used to."

"I understand Ezra." Kanan said. He got up, ruffled Ezra's hair some, and then left. Ezra smiled and continued the drawing.

He eventually finished and headed to go find Chopper.

"Hey, Chopper, where are you?" Ezra asked as he walked into the living room. Chopper came rolling up to him. "Is this what you wanted?" Handing him the picture.

Chopper beeped happily taking out his mechanical arm and grabbing the picture from Ezra giving him another beep before rolling off.

"I'm going to take that as a 'thank you'." Ezra decided not really knowing anything the droid 'said.'

Ezra headed back to his room but was stopped by Sabine. "Hey, Ezra come over here."

"Yeah, Sabine?" Ezra asked, coming over.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me with something?" Sabine asked.

"What?" Ezra asked, he would happily do anything for Sabine.

"Whenever you have the time, maybe you can sketch some designs I can paint for messing with the Imperials." Sabine said.

"Sure, I would love to assist you, in messing with the Imperials." Ezra said, trying to sound impressive.

"Thanks man," Sabine said, ruffling his hair and closed the door to her room. Ezra smiled at the sign of affection he had received from his crush.

"Hey, Ezra." Hera called.

"Yeah?" Ezra asked, heading the direction from where he had heard her.

"Would you be interested in helping me cook supper?" Hera asked.

"You want me cooking?" Ezra asked.

"Are you bad at it?" Hera returned.

"I don't know." Ezra said.

"Then let's find out." Hera said. "Can you cut those vegetables?"

"I'll try." Ezra said. He started to slice a rounded vegetable when Hera stopped him.

"No, don't ever cut towards your body. It could be dangerous if your knife slips." Hera said. She repositioned the vegetable 90 degrees. "Like this," she demonstrated.

"Okay." Ezra said. Ezra did it like he was shown. Some of the cuts were a little sloppy but it got the job done. "I'm done."

"Bring it over here." Hera said by the stove.

"Okay, mom." Ezra said, before freezing, he had done it again, only this time with Hera. He couldn't see her reaction. He stood there for ten seconds before Hera turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" Hera asked, seemingly unfazed by the slip of Ezra's tongue.

"Sorry," Ezra said coming over.

"About what?" Hera asked.

"Well, I called you 'mom.' I wasn't sure if that upset you." Ezra explained.

"Ezra, remember on Wednesday how I wanted to murder that teacher for hitting you?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget." Ezra said.

"Every mother would do that for their son." Hera smiled, making Ezra smiled back. He should have realized that if Kanan didn't care if he called him dad, Hera wouldn't care if he called her mom.

Hera sautéed the vegetables then supper was ready. "Go get the others would you?"

"Sure," Ezra said. He went throughout the _Ghost _and told everyone that supper was ready and they all gathered around and started to eat.

About mid way through the meal Hera spoke up, "Kanan, we are nearly out of food supplies. Do you think you could go get some from the market tomorrow?"

"Sure Hera." Kanan confirmed. "Would you like to join me Ezra?"

"Okay." Ezra said, taking another bite of food, he swallowed it before saying what he had on his mind, "The battle of the bands is at 4:30 tomorrow."

"That seems a little early but we will be there." Kanan said.

"All of you?" Ezra asked.

"Well Chopper will probably stay on the _Ghost_ so someone can watch it, but I will definetaly go." Hera said.

"Wait, what's this battle of the bands?" Sabine asked.

"Ezra is in a band with some friends he made. The winner of this competition gets to see the inner workings of the school. That is how he will get the plans." Kanan explained.

"Are you as good with that as you are with drawing?" Sabine asked.

Ezra shrugged, not really sure.

"Well I would like to find out." Sabine said.

"I would like to kid, but I may draw to much attention." Zeb said.

"I understand, no big deal Zeb." Ezra said.

"We'll let you know how it goes." Kanan said.

The rest of dinner was filled with light conversation about various things that Ezra didn't really have an opinion on.

"May I be excused?" Ezra asked after he finished his supper.

"Yeah." Hera said breaking conversation with Kanan for a moment.

Ezra went onto the roof of the _Ghost_ and he started to meditate. He got so deep he was startled when Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, he hadn't heard him come up. He flinched slightly as several objects that were sitting on top with him fell, one actually fell off the _Ghost_ onto the ground.

"Sorry." Ezra said.

"How long were you up here meditating?" Kanan asked.

"Since supper." Ezra said, not really how long ago that was.

"Two and a half hours?" Kanan asked.

"It's been that long?" Ezra asked.

"You were really deep in there apparently." Kanan said.

"I should've noticed a signature coming up here." Ezra said, "Then I wouldn't have been startled."

"It takes a while to be able to pinpoint the exact location of something by meditating." Kanan explained, "Like with the Temple, you just knew the general location, and like just now, just the fact that I was in the vicinity, but I probably could've been anywhere else on the _Ghost_."

"Oh," Ezra said.

"Come on back down, it is getting a little chilly." Kanan said.

"I'm fine, I'm—" Ezra started but was cut off.

"If you say you're used to it, I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't be." Kanan said.

Ezra didn't say anything, because that was preciously what he was going to say. Not know what else to do he got up and followed Kanan back down into the ship.

"How's the band?" Kanan asked.

"We are doing very good." Ezra said. "Jade thinks we are going to kill the competition."

"What do you think?" Kanan asked.

"I'm, I'm a bit nervous." Ezra admitted. "You know, everyone is going to be watching and listening to us, but I will probably get about twice the attention because I play the guitar and I'm singing."

"I'm sure you will be fine." Kanan said.

"I'm going to bed," Ezra said. He was really tired from his early risings for school.

"Sleep well." Kanan said as Ezra walked off.

"I'll try…dad." Ezra said.

**Stopping it here for now. Oh and we had some Hera Ezra fluff! 3 The next update may be soon, like possibly before I go to bed tonight, considering I have an hour in between school and play practice. I'll be nice, here is a sneak peek.**

Chapter 11: Before the Battle part 2

Ezra was happy to wake up after the sun today. He was happy though slightly nervous. He would be going out on a, little grocery shopping trip, he guessed with Kanan that morning. Kind of like a real family would do. But nervous because the Battle of the Band was later. He got up and got changed, before heading out to the living room where he found Kanan.

"You ready for visiting the market?" Kanan asked.

"I guess." Ezra said, grabbing a fruit to eat on the way. It was not very far so they would be walking.

"We need some of those." Kanan said pointing towards a stand when they reached the market.

Ezra went over to it and nearly walked straight into the very last person he wanted to see. It was Mr. Hunter.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun. Cliffy! **


	11. Before the Battle part 2

Chapter 11: Before the Battle part 2

Ezra was happy to wake up after the sun today. He was happy though slightly nervous. He would be going out on a, little grocery shopping trip, he guessed with Kanan that morning. Kind of like a real family would do. But nervous because the Battle of the Band was later. He got up and got changed, before heading out to the living room where he found Kanan.

"You ready for visiting the market?" Kanan asked.

"I guess." Ezra said, grabbing a fruit to eat on the way. It was not very far so they would be walking.

"We need some of those." Kanan said pointing towards a stand when they reached the market.

Ezra went over to it and nearly walked straight into the very last person he wanted to see. It was Mr. Hunter.

Ezra took a step back as Mr. Hunter turned around and gave him a powerful death glare.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Kanan said coming over.

"Mr. Bridge what a displeasure seeing you here." Mr. Hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Kanan said.

"Do you know this brat?" Mr. Hunter asked Kanan.

"That _brat_," Kanan spat the word, "as you so call him is my son."

"Then you would do well to teach him respect." Mr. Hunter said.

"Ezra respects those who deserve it." Kanan said. "I suppose you are his Planetary Studies teacher."

"Indeed I am, and your son is nothing but trouble." Mr. Hunter said.

Ezra unconsciously took a half step back and a half step to the side, so he was partially hidden by Kanan. Kanan grew a glare at seeing this, "From what I hear, it is you the cause the trouble. What exactly does he do to cause trouble?"

"He was exceedingly late to my class twice in the same week." Mr. Hunter said.

"He was stuck inside his locker." Kanan said, somehow remaining calm, which made him seem slightly scarier.

"He was still late." Mr. Hunter said.

"So that gave you an excuse to give a two hour detention one day, then beat him with a ruler the next." Kanan said. He did not notice that Ezra was slipping away into an alley. "Then you give him a test in another language yesterday. What is your problem."

"Your son needs to learn how to tell the truth." Mr. Hunter said.

"Excuse me." the vendor lady said. "But my daughter has mentioned to me that a teacher had been mistreating her friend. Would you perhaps be talking about and Ezra Bridger"

"Yes." Kanan said.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave my stand." The vendor said.

Neither of them moved. "You heard her." Mr. Hunter spat.

"I was talking to you Ido." The vendor said.

"Well!" Mr. Hunter exclaimed before stalking off.

"I'm sorry." The vendor said. "I'm Genna Montoya. My daughter is Jade."

"Ezra has told me about her." Kanan said. "I'm Kanan Jarrus, I'm Ezra's adoptive father." He looked behind him, and saw that Ezra was gone. "Hey where is Ezra?"

"Ido Hunter must have scared him off." Mrs. Montoya said.

"I've got to find him before he gets into trouble." Kanan said, thinking more of storm troopers find him more than Ezra causing trouble. He reached out into the Force and located him in the adjacent alley.

Kanan went that way and found Ezra curled into a ball hiding his face.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked sitting by him.

"Am I just trouble?" Ezra asked, his voice sounded broken. Kanan realized that when he was on the streets he probably got comments like that thrown at him all the time.

"No, Ezra, you're no trouble at all." Kanan reassured.

"But, Mr. Hunter said," Ezra started.

"You know what? Mr. Hunter is a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy nerfherder." Kanan said.

Ezra gave a little laugh.

"Shall we continue our shopping? Mr. Hunter won't bother us at that stand again." Kanan said.

"Yeah," Ezra said, uncurling and wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He still looked a little upset.

"Come here." Kanan said, Ezra scouted closer and Kanan wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a warm, loving hug. Ezra smiled and snuggled closer. "Ezra,"

"Yeah?" Ezra asked.

"I love you, you know that?" Kanan asked.

Ezra was frozen in shock, before he smiled and snuggled even closer. "I love you to."

**(Proceed with the 'awwwww'ing) P.S. thanks for the idea of meeting with Mr. Hunter Angel.)**

They stayed like that for about a minute, Kanan noticed one or two people staring. "Well, let's get back to business. If we are late Hera will have both our hinds."

"Okay." Ezra said, they both got back up and went back to the stand that Mrs. Montoya ran.

"And this must be Ezra." Mrs. Montoya said.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Montoya smiled. "I'm Jade's mother. She has told me a lot about you."

"Like?" Ezra asked, slightly nervous.

"That you are really good at drawing and an amazing singer." Mrs. Montoya said. "I can't wait to hear you tonight."

"Thank you." Ezra said.

"Well we need these things." Kanan said, showing her the list.

"Okay," Mrs. Montoya said, putting the items in a sack. She tried to hide the fact, but Ezra noticed, that she put some extra fruit in there. "That will be 35 credits."

"That seems a little cheap." Kanan said, not wanting to cheat her."

"Oh no it's fine. Consider it an apology for having to deal with the other obnoxious customer." Mrs. Montoya said, indicating Mr. Hunter, making Ezra smirk some.

"Well, thank you." Kanan said.

"No problem." Mrs. Montoya said. "I'll see you later."

Ezra and Kanan continued until they got everything on the list, luckily they did not have another run-in with Mr. Hunter. They made their way back to the _Ghost_.

"I thought you would be back sooner than this." Hera commented as Kanan and Ezra walked into the living room.

"Well, we had a little run-in with the one teacher that doesn't like Ezra much." Kanan said.

"What happened?" Hera asked. Kanan explained what had happened with Mr. Hunter.

"Oh, Ezra, sweetie, you okay?" Hera asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said, as Hera hugged him.

After Hera released him and started making lunch, Ezra looked at the time, it was currently noon. He had four and a half hours until the battle of the bands, and he was still incredibly nervous. There was going to be so many people watching him. He was okay on the roof because up there it was just him, Pau-Cas and Jade. But at the battle, there will be all the other bands and most likely their families.

"Ezra, come with me." Kanan said, walking towards the exit. Ezra did so. Soon they were standing outside the _Ghost_. "What's up?"

"I'm just nervous." Ezra said.

"I can tell." Kanan said.

"I'm nervous about the battle of the bands." Ezra said.

"You told me that earlier." Kanan said.

"I'm mean, everyone is going to be looking at me." Ezra said.

"Hey, how about this?" Kanan said. "If you get nervous, just focus on me. Pretend it's just me, Hera and Sabine."

"You think it will work?" Ezra asked.

"I know it will." Kanan said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He took a look at Ezra's eyes. "That seems to be healing nicely. I guess you were right about the fact that it would heal soon."

"I know these kinds of things." Ezra said.

Kanan sighed, "You really shouldn't have to know these types of things. But thanks to the Empire, you do."

"It's fine." Ezra said. "Do you think if the Empire never took over that we would've still met?"

"Well, that is hard to say." Kanan said. "The Jedi Order probably never would've fallen, so the Jedi probably would have found you and brought you to the Temple for training when you were young. But the rise of the Empire put a end to the Clone Wars, so there is no telling if something could have happened to one of us in a battle." Kanan paused, "After all, I was lucky I survived Order 66. I was only a Padawan."

"Kanan, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Ezra said.

Kanan smirked, a ruffled Ezra's hair. "Well, shall we see if Hera has lunch ready?"

Before Ezra knew it, it was 4:00. He figured he should probably get changed for the battle of the bands.

He stood in his room, trying to calm his nerves, there was soon a knock.

"Yeah?"

"Ezra you ready?" Kanan asked.

"I guess," Ezra said. He came out of his room and together he, Kanan, Hera and Sabine left the _Ghost_, and headed to the school for the battle of the bands. Ezra had butterflies in his stomach the entire time.

**Alright it's time for the Battle of the Bands. Shout out to all my readers and reviewers giving me ideas. And what did I tell you It's updated before I went to bed. **


	12. Battle of the Bands Round 1 & 2

**Okay so I highly** **doubt it could happen, but obviously** **I don't want to get sued for having songs in here like I'm claiming them so….I don't own any of these songs that will be sung. Also most of the random songs came from whatever song I was listening to at the moment. **

Chapter 12: The Battle of the Bands: Round 1 &amp; 2

Ezra walked into the gymnasium and Jade and Pau-Cas quickly found him.

"We were nervous that you wouldn't be coming." Jade said.

"I put too much into this to back out now." Ezra said.

"So, is this your family?" Pau-Cas asked, indicating Kanan, Hera, and Sabine.

"Yep." Ezra said. "My dad, Kanan, my mom, Hera and my sister Sabine."

"Nice to meet you," Jade said.

"So you must be Jade and Pau-Cas." Kanan said.

"Yep." Pau-Cas nodded.

"When do we play our first song?" Ezra asked.

"We are the third band to play." Jade said. "Remember the order?"

"Yes." Ezra said. He was still nervous about this.

"Can I have your attention?" a voice over the microphone asked. It was Ms. Fable, who was apparently the announcer. "We are going to get started so if we could have a first entry, the Loth-rats, come up please."

Four people went up, one went to the drums, one had a bass and another had a guitar, the last went up to the microphone. They played and sang a song called, "Accidentally in Love." They did pretty good, making Ezra nervous. Kanan could feel this and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The next band was a band of two, a bass who also sang, and a guitar player. They, honestly, did horrible, sounding like they were playing two different songs at the same time with words from a third. Ezra didn't think he had to worry about them.

"Next up, we have, the Underdogs." Ms. Fable said.

"Come on." Jade whispered. Ezra and Pau-Cas followed her up to the stage, and Ezra walked up to the microphone.

He was the one who had to start the song, but he was frozen with stage fright. Could he really do this? He searched the crowd and found Kanan, focusing on him Ezra strummed the first cord, letting it play out before he started singing, Jade and Pau-Cas coming in as well. "_My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each day's a gift and not a given right. Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try to take the path less traveled by. That first step you take is the longest stride._" It was time for the chorus, "_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last, leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?" _

Ezra was feeling much more confidante during the small musical bridge before he continued the song, "_Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the price is always worth the fight. Every second counts 'cause there's no second try, so live like you're never living twice! Don't take the free ride in your own life! If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above, that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day? If today was your last day? Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes, 'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life. Let nothing stand in your way, 'cause the hands of time are never on your side. If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?" _

The audience cheered as they finished their song.

Jade smiled and grabbed Ezra's shoulder before helping him off stage, he was so relieved that he didn't mess up, he couldn't move.

Ezra went back to the crew, who were standing next to Mrs. Montoya.

"Ezra," Kanan said.

"Yeah?" Hera asked.

"You're amazing!" Sabine cut it.

"Yeah, what she said." Kanan said.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell us before?" Sabine asked.

"It never really came up." Ezra shrugged, "Plus the fact that I never really sang much when I was alone."

"Well that's a shame." Mrs. Montoya said. "It seems like a waste of talent."

"Mom you are embarrassing him." Jade said, and it was true.

"Well I just know you guys will be going to the next round." Sabine said.

"That was a good message in there too." Hera said.

"That's why we did it first." Jade said.

"Weren't you nervous?" Sabine asked.

"No," Pau-Cas and Jade chimed in at the same time.

"A bit." Ezra said. "But then I looked at you guys and I was fine." Kanan smiled and gave Ezra a one armed side hug.

Fifteen more bands played so there were eighteen in all.

"All right, the judges have made their decisions." Ms. Fable said. "The bands that are remaining are the Loth-rats, the Duel Suns, New Order, Ice Wind, United, Jo and Rae, the Fan Fav and," she paused, making Ezra really nervous. They hadn't been called yet. Ms. Fable took a breath before saying, "the Underdogs."

"Yes!" Jade cheered.

"I knew you would make it." Kanan smiled.

"The new order of playing is coming on screen now." Ms. Fable said.

The holoscreen read,

1\. Ice Wind

2\. Duel Suns

3\. New Order

4\. United

5\. Fan Fav

6\. Underdogs

7\. Jo and Rae

8\. Loth Rats

"The completion will resume in fifteen minutes, to give the bands some time to get ready, and anyone who does not wish to stay may now leave." Ms. Fable said.

"Is there a particular reason for this order?" Ezra asked.

"They put who they think are better at the end for some reason." Jade said.

"So we have to watch out for Jo and Rae and the Loth Rats?" Ezra asked. Jo and Rae was a group of two, where the guitarist sang and the bass player also played the big bass drum with her foot at the same time. They sang a song called "The Real World" and were really good.

"Yes, and I will admit, they are pretty good." Jade said.

"What do we do until we play?" Ezra asked.

"He sit tight and hang." Jade said.

"How do we sit tightly and hang from what?" Pau-Cas said.

"Expression." Jade said.

"So foolish of me." Pau-Cas muttered.

Before Ezra even realized it fifteen minutes had past and it was time for Ice Wind to play. Ezra got nervous hearing the Fan Fav before them because they sounded pretty good. But all to soon it was time for them to play their next song.

Ezra, Jade and Pau-Cas walked back up to the stage.

Jade opened the song with a long bass cord, and Ezra came in with some fast paced cords that were mostly the same. Ezra took a calming breath as he started to sing, "_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, _Bbt_ it's home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk a... My shadow's only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone._"

Now it was time for the harder part of the vocals, the vocalization, "_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah._" Ezra was glad that part was over, but not having much time to think about it because he had to sing the next part, "_I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone. Read between the lines, what's messed up and everything's all right. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a...My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone. Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah. I walk alone I walk a" _

There was a really good part of the song here will it was just music, no singing. But the cords did get harder so Ezra still had to concentrate. "_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a. My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone." _The singing stopped but the music still continued for about fifteen seconds.

When the song was done the crowds cheered, then again they cheered for every band if they didn't suck.

Rae and Jo came on next. Ezra was curious what they would be playing. The song started with some bass and drum then came in the guitar, until the words started. The song seemed to be called, "Perfect World," and they rocked it, making Ezra exceptionally nervous. They were followed by the Loth-Rats playing "I Don't Care." But mid-way through the vocalist forgot the lyrics and messed up the rest of the song.

"Okay," Ms. Fable said coming onto the stage. "The judges have made their decisions on who will go on to the next and final round."

"Please be us." Jade whispered, Ezra was thinking the same thing. Kanan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did great." Kanan reassured.

"The following bands that will continue are: Jo and Rae," Ms. Fable started. Of course they made it. "Fan Fav, the Underdogs." The band pumped their arm in an 'oh yeah' manner.  
"And the last band is the New Order."

The crowd cheered for the winners. "Round three will commence in ten minutes, with the following order." Ms. Fable said directing the attention to the holoscreen that read.

1\. New Order

2\. Fan Fav

3\. Jo and Rae

4\. The Underdogs.

"We are last this time." Pau-Cas said.

"Ready for this Ezra?" Jade asked.

"I guess." Ezra said.

**Done for the chapter. It is actually really hard to do songs on here, and next chapter will have several. See you soon. **


	13. End of the Battle

Chapter 13: End of the Battle

The ten minute seemed to happen way to fast. All to soon New Order was on stage playing their last song, "Just Like You." They did relatively well, until near the end when the vocalist's voice cracked, making the song go downhill.

Next was Fan Fav, and they did a good job playing "Absolutely" aka "Story of a Girl," but Ezra didn't think the judges enjoined it much. Maybe it was just because they had heard so much tonight already, you had to do something to really wow them.

Up next was Jo and Rae, and Ezra was nervous, they were serious competition. The song they played started with some guitar until the bass guitar and the drum came in perfectly. The song was apparently called "World so Cold."

Ezra bit his lip, they were really good.

"You'll do fine." Kanan reassured Ezra.

Ezra, Jade and Pau-Cas went up to the stage when it was their turn. Ezra opened the song with some guitar before he added his voice along with Jade's bass and Pau-Cas's drums, "_I woke up it was 7, waited till 11, just to figure out that no one would call. I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own. And here it goes, I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is, having more fun than me.. Tonight. And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these 4 walls again. I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time. Everyone's got somewhere to go, and their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever. I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid._" Ezra got progressively louder with each time of this phrase until he was brought back into the chorus.

_ "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me, tonight. I'm all alone tonight, nobody cares tonight. Cause I'm just a kid tonight._"

Ezra, Jade and Pau-Cas left the stage to applause and went to find Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Mrs. Montoya.

"That was amazing Ezra." Hera said, giving him a smile.

"The judges would have to be deaf not to select you as the winners." Sabine said.

"Thanks," Ezra, Jade, and Pau-Cas chimed in at the same time.

"But no matter what happens, I'm still proud of you." Kanan told Ezra, making him smile.

"Attention: we have an important announcement" Ms. Fable said.

"What could it be besides declaring the winners?" Sabine asked.

"For the first time, we have a tie." Ms. Fable said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"There will be a tiebreaker. The two bands will play one more song." Ms. Fable said. "The two bands are: Jo and Rae, and the Underdogs. They will be given ten minutes to discuss a song. They will be given ten minutes to discuss a song. Jo and Rae will present first."

"We will leave you three to decide on what to do." Mrs. Montoya said, she left followed by Hera, Sabine and Kanan.

"What are we going to do?!" Pau-Cas cried.

"We only practiced these three songs." Jade said.

"I guess we have to pick another song and sight read it." Ezra said.

"It should be a song you really know the words to." Jade said.

Ezra thought about it. "Okay, give me the music datapad." He looked up the song he wanted. "You two think you can do this one?"

"It seems simple enough." Jade said.

"Yeah." Pau-Cas said.

"Okay, we will do it. I just hope it goes well." Ezra said.

The next minutes seemed incredibly long.

"Can we have Jo and Rae to the stage please to play their final song."

Jo and Rae went up to the stage, the music started and soon the lyrics joined. "_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel, already buried deep, six feet under, screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's  
still a chance for you,'cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta, ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night, like the Fourth of July. 'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on show them what you're worth, make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," as you shoot across the sky. Baby, you're a firework, come on let your colors burst! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," you're gonna leave them all in awe! You don't have to feel, like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow. Maybe the reason why, all the doors are closed, so you could open one, that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you know._"

At this point some people in the audience had started to dance with the song,_ "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine! Just own the night, like the Fourth of July! 'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on show them what you're worth! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," as you shoot across the sky. Baby, you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst, make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," you're gonna leave them all in awe! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of you, you, you! And now it's time to let it through! 'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on show them what you're worth! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," as you shoot across the sky! Baby, you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave them all in awe! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_" Ending the song in a bang.

"You ready for this Ezra?" Jade asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ezra said. They went up to the stage. "Before I start this song I would like to dedicate it to my adoptive father. I would like to think he did everyone thing in this song for me." He started the song on his guitar. Pau-Cas added the drums when Ezra started singing, "_I can see every tear you've cried, like a ocean in your eyes, all the pain and scars I left you cold_." At this point Jade added her bass as Ezra continued to sing, "_I can see all the fears you face, through a storm that never goes away. Don't believe all the lies you've been told. I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down. I will always, be the one who took place.  
When the rain falls, I won't let go. I will be right here. I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone. I will stay until the morning comes. I'll show you how to live again, and heal the brokenness within. Let me love you when you come undone. I'll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down. I will always, be the one who took place. When the rain falls, I won't let go. I will be right here. When day break seems so far away, reach for my hand!  
When hope and peace begin to fray, still I will stay, right here now...to hold you when the sky falls down. I will always, be the one who took place. When the rain falls, I won't let go. When the rain falls, I won't let go. I will be right here._"

Ezra had a few tears in his eyes, he looked at the crowd, it seemed some of them were silently crying. Was he that bad? He was surprised when Jade attacked him with a hug from behind.

"Jade?" Ezra asked.

"That was beautiful Ezra." Jade sounded near tears herself. "It was so touching." She turned him around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him go red. He was just kissed by a girl, although he did wish it had been Sabine, in front of everyone. "Let's go find your dad." The Underdogs went off stage and quickly found the crew and Mrs. Montoya.

Mrs. Montoya, Hera and Sabine had tears streaming down their faces, and Kanan looked misty eyed, being trained as a Jedi he had to suppress his emotions a lot. Ezra didn't ask nor did he need be asked, he hugged Kanan, and Kanan didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I meant every word." Ezra said.

"I know you did." Kanan said, they were still hugging. "And I will always be right here for you Ezra."

"Attention, the judges have made a decision." Ms. Fable said. "And the winning band is… 

**AND … **

**No Just kidding. I'm not feeling mean at the moment.**

"The winning band is…Jo and Rae!" Ms. Fable said. "Come up here girls."

Ezra couldn't believe it. They had lost?

"Hey, thanks everyone." the guitarist said. "I'm Rae."

"And I'm Jo." the bassist said.

"But how about another round of applause for the Underdogs, who were such great competition." Rae said.

Everyone, even Jo and Rae clapped for them. It was a bittersweet moment for Ezra. Yeah he was grateful that the two girls weren't stuck up and even saw that they were really good. But he had just blown the mission, how was he going to get the plans now.

Ezra turned and walked out of the gymnasium, only being noticed by Kanan. Who followed him out a few yards behind him.

Ezra stood in the empty field near the school and was nearly startled when he heard someone behind him, but when he turned he saw it was just Kanan.

"You alright Ezra?" Kanan asked as he walked to stand beside him.

"I blew the mission." Ezra said.

"No you didn't. We still have plenty of time to get the plans." Kanan said. "We just have to roll with the punches, you'll figure out another way to get the plans."

Ezra sighed, he felt disappointed in himself. He wasn't good enough to win.

"I'm still so proud of you Ezra." Kanan said. "You were so close to winning."

"But I lost." Ezra said.

Kanan turned and turned Ezra so they were facing each other. "You're still a winner to me." Kanan said, giving Ezra a hug. "Now," releasing Ezra from his embrace. "You and Jade huh?"

"What, no." Ezra said. "I think it was just a spur of the moment thing for her."

"You don't have feelings for her?" Kanan asked.

"Well, she is a good friend, but no I wouldn't want it much farther than that." Ezra said

"You do have feelings for someone though, do you?" Kanan asked.

"Oh come on, now you are just trying to embarrass me." Ezra said.

"Sabine?" Kanan guessed.

Ezra's blush said it all, Kanan laughed.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Ezra asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Kanan asked in an almost mischievous way.

"Come on! Now you are just making fun of me." Ezra said. "I don't make fun of you and Hera."

"Aw, come on Ezra. You two would make a cute couple." Kanan said.

"I'm just going to stop listening to you." Ezra said, start walking back to the gymnasium where he knew Hera and Sabine were probably waiting for them.

"Aw, come on Ezra, can't you take a joke?" Kanan called after him.

"Not listening!" Ezra called back.

**OH NOSE! What will Kanan do with this information. BTW I do realize that this was pretty OOC but they are bonding and its cute. Well that's it for this chapter and the battle of the bands. **


	14. Secrets

**(Since I've been asked by a few people the last song was "Right Here" by Ashes Remain**

Chapter 14: Secrets

Ezra approached Hera and Sabine who were waiting outside the gymnasium. "Where were you?" Hera asked.

"Just needed some air." Ezra said.

"You were still amazing Ezra, I don't see how you didn't win." Sabine said.

"I guess Jo and Rae were just better." Ezra said.

"And uh, what was with that kiss?" Hera asked.

"Oh my Force! You are just as bad as Kanan!" Ezra said. "She is just a friend who got a little excided and in the spur of the moment so she kissed my cheek."

"Yeah, Ezra has feelings for someone else." Kanan said, setting his hands on Ezra shoulders.

"Kanan!" Ezra screamed.

"_What_?" Kanan mocked.

"Well, maybe, I, uh." Ezra was at a loss for words, Sabine was standing right there.

"It's me, isn't it?" Sabine asked.

Ezra blushed and shyly nodded. Sabine smiled. "That's sweet." She moved his hair and kissed his forehead. Ezra blushed even more. "But I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet."

"I can wait." Ezra said. "I waited this long already."

Sabine smiled.

**(Yeah sorry for my Jade x Ezra shippers but….Ezbine forever!)**

"Well," Kanan said, he had a smirk as if his plan went just as he wanted it to. "Let's get back. Zeb is probably wondering where we are."

It was a quite walk back, when they entered the _Ghost_ Zeb was waiting in the living room.

"How'd it go?" Zeb asked.

"They got second place in a really close tiebreaker." Hera said.

"You should have been there Zeb, Ezra was amazing." Sabine said.

"Really?" Zeb raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not singing for you now." Ezra said.

"Oh come one Ezra, just one little song." Sabine said.

Ezra sighed, he thought of what to sing, "_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._" Hey he had just sung four songs, he was not really in the mood to sing a full song, but this part gave a pretty good sample. **(Welcome to My Life: Simple Plan)**

"Whoa," Zeb said. "Why don't you sing more often kid?"

"Never had the occasion." Ezra said.

"That could be a way to earn some credits though." Hera said.

"Huh?" Ezra asked, very confused.

"Well, if you sing on a street corner, with a small empty container nearby, passersby may stop to listen and give a few spare credits."

"No." Ezra said. "I'm not doing it."

"Aw, come on Ezzy." Kanan said.

Ezra froze. Did Kanan just call him 'Ezzy'?

"What….what did you call me?" Ezra whispered.

"…Ezzy." Kanan said very confused. He wondered if Ezra was upset about something he had said. His suspicions of him being upset were confirmed when he ran out of the room towards his bunk. "What'd I say?"

"I don't know." Hera said, equally confused.

The remaining crew stayed planted in place few several minutes, trying to work out what happened.

"I should go talk to him." Kanan said.

"Don't upset him any more than he already is." Hera said.

Kanan started towards Ezra's room, only to find that the door was locked. "Ezra, can you open the door?"

There was silence.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked. "Come on Ezzy, talk to me."

"Don't call me that." Ezra called out from behind the door.

"Ezra, can we just talk about this?" Kanan asked. No response. "Ezra, I'm opening the door now." He used the Force to unlock and open the door. He found Ezra lying on his side, his back facing the door on his top bunk. "Will you look at me Ezzy,"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ezra asked.

"It's just a cute little pet-name." Kanan said.

"Please stop." Ezra said.

"Are you just uncomfortable with a pet-name? Didn't your parents have one for you?" Kanan asked. He realized afterwards that he had just made it about five times worse.

Ezra sniffed, "They called me Ezzy."

Kanan realized it wasn't the fact that Kanan had given him a pet-name, it was the fact that he was using the one his parents used for him.

"Oh, okay Ezra, I won't call you it again." Kanan said, rubbing Ezra's back.

"I really miss them sometimes." Ezra said.

"It's only to be expected Ezra." Kanan said, continuing to rub his back. "It's not weak to miss them. In fact, if anything it's a sign of strength that you have been able to make it this far with all the pain you bear."

"I wouldn't mind a nick-name or whatever, but just not Ezzy." Ezra said.

"I understand, you want to reserve that name for your parents." Kanan said.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Like I said Ezra, it's alright to miss them Ezra. I still miss my master sometimes." Kanan said. "She saved me when the clones turned against the Jedi."

Ezra bit his lip, wondering if he could ask, "What was she like?"

"She was a great Master who helped me through thick and thin, but also left me my own devises when I needed to be taught something." Kanan said. "I had only been her Padawan for about two maybe three years before Order 66." Kanan sighed. "If only I had more time under her training, maybe I would be a better master to you."

"You're a great master." Ezra said.

"Don't you think you may be a little biased?" Kanan asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't ask for another master, even if he or she was ten times better than you." Ezra said.

"Oh really?" Kanan smirked.

"I don't want the best master, I want you." Ezra said.

"Are you sure you would still want me," Kanan said slyly as he got into a better position, "after I…tickle you." He started tickling Ezra all over, and the room was soon filled with Ezra's squeals of laughter. "Oh really should laugh more." He said releasing Ezra from his torture.

Ezra had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, "I haven't laughed like that since…"

"Your parents?" Kanan finished.

"Yeah, it's hard to find joy when you are living on the streets you know?" Ezra said.

"It's a sad thing that you had to go through what you did Ezra." Kanan said.

"But it's made me stronger." Ezra said with a smile.

"Indeed it has Ezra," Kanan said. "Get some sleep we'll be training tomorrow."

"Okay." Ezra said, rolling back over to go to sleep.

**I think I will end here. Yeah a little shorter than some of the others, but hopefully there will be another update soon. I hoped you like the tickling scene. And for the final time Ezra and Jade will NOT end up together. I ship Ezra and Sabine to hard. **

Chapter 15: Special Care

Ezra woke up in the morning with a headache and feeling sick to his stomach. He groaned slightly before pushing past it like he was used to. It was probably just a 24 hour bug, he would be fine tomorrow in time to continue to finish the mission.

He walked out of his room and towards the living room where Kanan was sitting. "Ready to train today?"

'That's right, he wants to train. Hopefully I don't puke everywhere in the middle of it.' Ezra thought. "Yeah." he partially lied.


	15. Special Care

Chapter 15: Special Care

Ezra woke up in the morning with a headache and feeling sick to his stomach. He groaned slightly before pushing past it like he was used to. It was probably just a 24 hour bug, he would be fine tomorrow in time to continue the mission.

He walked out of his room and towards the living room where Kanan was sitting. "Ready to train today?"

'That's right, he wants to train. Hopefully I don't puke everywhere in the middle of it.' Ezra thought. "Yeah." he partially lied.

"You should probably get something to eat." Kanan said.

Ezra stomach turned in protest at the thought of food. "Maybe later, I'm not really hungry."

"You sure?" Kanan raised and eye brow.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"Well okay, go get your lightsaber." Kanan instructed.

Ezra went back to his room and stared wistfully at the bed, wanting to climb back in, but instead grabbed his lightsaber and went back to the living room where Kanan was waiting.

"Come a long then." Kanan said, and led them outside. "I want to go back over deflecting blaster fire to a certain point." Kanan quickly made a pile of dirt and put one of Ezra's stolen trooper helmets on it. He brought out his blaster and turned it onto stun. "Ready?"

Truthfully, Ezra wasn't, but what else could he say? "Yeah," he activated his lightsaber. He was doing pretty good at blocking and getting the shots relatively close to the target, until a wave a nausea hit him and broke his concentration causing him to get hit by the stun blaster bolt, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

He wasn't sure how long he was out cold but when he came to Kanan was sitting cross-legged by him.

"You lost your concentration." Kanan said.

"Yeah," Ezra said. "I figured that when you stunned me."

"You should have been able to block that shot." Kanan said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Ezra said.

"Are you sure? You turned down breakfast, and you never turn down food." Kanan said.

"Really Kanan, I'm feeling fine." Ezra lied. He sat up but was hit with so much nausea he thought he was going to puke up his empty stomach right there. The next thing he knew Kanan had his hand on his forehead.

"You're warm." Kanan said.

"I've been training." Ezra said trying to think of an excuse.

"You're sick." Kanan deduced.

"Really, I'm fine." Ezra said, pushing himself to his feet, only to fall and be caught by Kanan.

"You're going back to bed." Kanan said.

Although that is what Ezra really wanted, he didn't want to look weak or be a bother.

"I'm fine, it's just like a 24 hour bug or something." Ezra said.

"Precisely why you are going back to bed." Kanan said.

"I've dealt through stuff like this before on my own," Ezra said, trying to brush this issue off.

"Am I going have to carry you and force you into bed?" Kanan asked.

Ezra started walking back to the _Ghost_ and headed into his room, Kanan following close behind him to make sure that was what he was doing. Luckily, Zeb had left the room by now. Ezra climbed back up into bed.

"Are you hungry?" Kanan asked.

Once again, the thought of food made Ezra's stomach churn with nausea. "No,"

"You need to eat something." Kanan said.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Ezra said. Kanan left and soon returned with plain crackers, a glass of water, and a bucket, he then sat on the chair. Ezra started to nibble on the cracker, then another. He was on his fourth one when his stomach decided to revolt and Ezra threw up into the bucket.

Kanan sighed.

"I tried to tell you." Ezra muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Just take a drink of water and try to get some sleep." Kanan said. Ezra did what he was asked of and soon fell asleep. Kanan left the room, he would try to get some soup into Ezra later.

Ezra woke up a few hours later, feeling slightly better, so he got out of bed and headed towards the living room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kanan asked.

"I woke up?" Ezra said in a questioning manner, not sure how to answer.

"Back to bed," Kanan instructed.

"Aw, come on." Ezra said.

"You need your rest." Kanan said. "I'll be in shortly with some soup."

"You don't have to baby me. I've been sick before." Ezra said. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, I'm here to take care of you now. And I'm telling you to go back to bed and rest while I get you some soup." Kanan said. Ezra groaned but did as he was told. He was torn between loving the fact that someone was taking care of him, but also the fact that he was still unused to someone taking care of him when he was sick.

True to his word, after about five minutes of lying down, Kanan came in with some soup. "Thanks." Ezra said, taking the bowl eating it and managing to keep it down.

"Are you feeling better?" Kanan asked taking the empty bowl.

"Yes." Ezra said.

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra's forehead. "Your fever seems to be lower."

"I told you, it's probably just a 24 hour bug, I'll be fine in the morning." Ezra said.

"Only if you rest." Kanan said. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright," Ezra said, figuring it was best not to argue. He rolled over and went back to sleep. But he was soon plagued by a nightmare.

_Ezra was running down a hallway of an Imperial battleship. He wasn't exactly sure why, until he heard a pained scream. It was Kanan. Ezra quickly found the room where he heard the scream and opened the door. He found Kanan with his back against the opposite wall, his right arm detached from his body, the Inquisitor was standing in between them, with his lightsaber out. _

_ "Get out of here kid." Kanan said. _

_ "Oh dear me." the Inquisitor said. "Now your Padawan will have to watch you die, then die himself."_

_ "No!" Ezra screamed. _

_ The Inquisitor brought his lightsaber closer to Kanan's body. _

_ "Specter 6 get out of here." Kanan ordered._

_ "No, I'm not leaving you again!" Ezra said._

_ "How about you deiced, boy?" the Inquisitor asked. "How will your master die?"_

_ Ezra went to grab his lightsaber, but it wasn't there._

_ "Looking for this?" the Inquisitor asked, holding Ezra's lightsaber. "Perhaps I should kill the master with his Padawan's own weapon."_

_ "Let him go!" Ezra screamed. He reached out with the Force to use anything for a weapon. _

_ "Kid? Kid!" Kanan screamed._

_ The Inquisitor activated Ezra's lightsaber and stabbed Kanan in the heart. _

_ "No!" Ezra screamed. He reached further in the Force, trying to get his lightsaber from the Inquisitor. But Inquisitor picked him up with the Force and started shaking him with it._

_ "Now, how shall I kill the Padawan?" the Inquisitor smirked evilly. _

_ "Kid!" Kanan's said. _

_'But Kanan is dead.' Ezra thought. Ezra then felt a familiar signature brush up against his in the Force. It felt like Kanan, and it was calming. 'What is going on?'_

Ezra's eyes snapped open. He was propped upright in bed, covered in sweat, and then he heard several loud bangs as several items dropped to the floor. He looked over and saw Kanan with a worried look on his face holding him upright.

"What happened?" Ezra asked, out of breath.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Kanan said.

"The Inquisitor, he killed you." Ezra said.

"It was just a dream." Kanan said.

"It felt so real." Ezra said.

"It must have been for you to be levitating all the objects that weren't bolted down." Kanan said.

He looked and sure enough, every item except the bed and the desk were on opposite sides of the room now.

"I'm sorry." Ezra said.

"For what?" Kanan asked. "Having a nightmare? It happens to everyone."

"What time is it anyways?" Ezra said putting his hand to his face.

"A little after midnight." Kanan said.

"How the hell did I not wake Zeb?!" Ezra asked, quite shocked.

"You did, he came a got me." Kanan said.

"Oh." Ezra said, feeling a little guilty.

"Go back to sleep Ezra." Kanan said with a smile. "Zeb won't be to angry in the morning."

But Ezra was slightly nervous about going back to sleep. He didn't want another nightmare like that. Kanan gave a kind smile, being able to sense that Ezra was nervous.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Kanan asked.

Ezra had a shocked look on his face, "What?"

"I mean, would you like it better to sleep near me. You must have done this with your parents when you were younger." Kanan explained.

"Oh," Ezra said, before biting his lip slightly and nodding.

"Okay then." Kanan said. Backing up so Ezra could climb down and follow him to his room. Kanan climbed into his bed first, holding the blankets open for Ezra who tentatively climbed in after him, sighing contently.

"Good night dad." Ezra said, snuggling in closer to his comfort.

"Good night Ez," Kanan said, wrapping his arm around his son.

**/Yeah sorry it may have seemed that it took a while. I needed to get some thoughts together. But I also come bearing exciting news. You can find episode 14: Rebels Resolve on anime flavor. Here is the hypertext link if you need it.**

** star-wars-rebels-episode-14**

** May the Force be with you and me. I'll leave you with the next chapter title. **

Chapter 16: The Disaster


	16. The Disaster

Chapter 16: The Disaster 

Kanan woke up that morning and found him and Ezra snuggling. He smiled, 'how to wake him today?' he asked himself. He changed the position of his arms and started to tickle Ezra. The room was soon filled with the sound of Ezra's laughter, once Kanan was positive that Ezra was awake he stopped.

"What was that for?" Ezra asked.

"Why to wake you up of course Ez." Kanan smiled. "You still have to go to school."

Ezra sighed and buried his face in Kanan's shirt. "I don't want to go." he complained, slightly muffled do the fact that his face was right against Kanan's chest.

"Why not?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know." Ezra said, once again muffled.

"Mr. Hunter?" Kanan asked.

"I guess." Ezra said.

"How about this?" Kanan said, starting the compromise. "You can take your comm to school. If anything happens with him left me know first chance you get."

"Okay." Ezra said, finally bringing his face out from Kanan's warm body.

"Hey, it will be okay." Kanan reassured with a ruffle of Ezra's hair

Ezra climbed out of the bed and went to get ready, while Kanan went to get breakfast ready. Ezra walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of breakfast on the table. As he and Kanan ate, Zeb came sleepily into the room. Ezra froze slightly, scared that he would be mad at him for waking him last night.

"You okay kid?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah," Ezra responded.

"Good," Zeb said, before giving him a light punch on the shoulder in a brotherly way. Ezra smiled, happy that the easily angered Lasat was in fact not mad at him. Zeb joined them for the rest of breakfast.

Ezra checked the time. "I better get going."

"Bye Ez," Kanan said.

"Bye Kanan." Ezra said as he left.

"Did he take his lunch?" Kanan asked a few minutes after Ezra had left.

"I didn't see him take it." Zeb said.

Kanan sighed, "Well I can probably give it to him later. If his teacher gives him trouble, which he most likely will, I'm going to have to go there anyway."

Once Ezra reached the school he got a weird felling in his gut, "I have a bad feeling about this." he murmured to himself.

Ezra walked to his locker, thankful that he wouldn't have to see Tym or his goons today since they were suspended for one more day. He walked into the Algebra room, not to thrilled, because he would probably be approached about his missing homework assignment and most likely low test grade, but neither happened. Mr. Novar did not appear to be in the room it was about ten minutes and there was still no sign of him.

"Where is Mr. Novar?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

"Could he be sick or something?" Ezra asked.

"They would have gotten a substitute." Jade said.

Mr. Novar then walked into the class room. "I'm sorry about my tardiness class, but we had an important teacher's meeting involving a matter that needed to be addressed right away."

He went up to the board and started to right stuff down. Ezra started to copy it down, thankful that he was not asked about the assignment or the test.

Class ended and Ezra headed towards Imperial History. Jade walked beside him.

"What do you think the urgent matter was?" Ezra asked.

"Probably the guest speaker." Jade said.

"Guest speaker?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, every month a special speaker comes and talks to us about different odds and ends of stuff for a class period. It's usually during Planetary Studies." Jade explained.

"At least I don't have to deal with Mr. Hunter today." Ezra said.

"Yeah, mom told me about what happened in the market." Jade said. "What does he have against you?"

"If I only knew." Ezra said. "Is it the same speaker all day?"

"Yeah, but the students are instructed to not let the other students know who it is. Something weird about it being a surprise." Jade said. Ezra nodded, finding that strange indeed. He wondered who it could be, and once again, he got that weird feeling that something was going to go wrong.

In Imperial History, Ezra did his best to focus, but his mind kept going back to wondering who the speaker was.

"Mr. Bridger," Ms. Drii said.

'Crud,' Ezra thought. "Yes ma'am?"

"Please pay attention." Ms. Drii instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Ezra confirmed. He paid attention the rest of class, pushing down the bad feeling.

After class was over Jade and Ezra started to walk towards the Planetary Studies room to listen to this guess speaker.

"So you ready to know who it is?" Jade asked.

"I guess." Ezra said. They walked into the room and sat down in the middle of the room.

"They guest speaker always has to make a dramatic entry." Jade smirked. The bell to signal the start of class rang out. The dread in Ezra's gut seemed to multiply by a factor of ten.

Mr. Hunter came to the front of the room, Ezra supposed to introduce the speaker. "Today our speaker is a very important man in the Empire."

'Great,' Ezra thought.

"He in fact is one of the people hunting the Insurgents that, the other side of Lothal mostly, is having issues with." Mr. Hunter said.

'Crud, if this is Kallus he will recognize me. I'm screwed.' Ezra thought.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Inquisitor." Mr. Hunter said.

Ezra's blood went cold and his heart stopped all at once. Forget screwed, he was dead meat.

Ezra kept his head down as he heard the door open and footsteps, supposedly the Inquisitor's, walking up the row to the front.

"Yes, well today I will be telling you more about these, insurgent rebel scum." the Inquisitor said.

Ezra gulped and tried his best not to attract attention in the classroom or through the Force, but it was rather hard to not attract attention because he had to keep his head down, or else the Inquisitor would no doubt recognize him. He tried to think of a way to contact Kanan, if he reached out with the Force the Inquisitor would of course feel him, and if he tried with the comm he would definitely be heard.

"Boy, are you paying attention?" the Inquisitor broke his speech.

Ezra pointed a tentative finger at himself, as if to ask 'Me?'

"Yes you!" the Inquisitor said. Not good he was losing his patience.

Ezra nodded.

"Then look up at me." the Inquisitor demanded.

'Well, I'm in big trouble,' Ezra thought before raising his head, ending up looking the Inquisitor dead in the eyes.

The Inquisitor had a surprised look before smirking evilly. "Well, if it isn't the Padawan."

"What is he talking about?" Jade whispered.

Ezra couldn't answer her, due to the fact that his air supply was suddenly cut off by a pressure around his throat. The Inquisitor was chocking him through the Force! He gasped for air as the Inquisitor lifted him out of the chair with the Force. Ezra was prying at the invisible fingers around his throat. The next thing he knew, the Inquisitor had thrown him across the room and he crashed against the back wall.

Ezra got to his feet as he quickly as he could and saw the Inquisitor walking towards him, his lightsaber out but not activated. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran out of the room as quickly as his feet would take him. Grabbing the comm off his belt as he ran he activated.

"Specter 6 to any other specters! Someone come in." Ezra said, making a quick right, hoping he could lose the Inquisitor in the maze of the school

"_Specter 1 to Specter 6, what's the problem?_" Kanan's voice came through the comm.

"The Inquisitor is here! He's after me." Ezra said.

"_What!_" Kanan said. "_I'll get there ASAP._" He disconnected, and Ezra only hoped he could survive as long as it took Kanan to get here.

"You can run but you can't hide, Padawan. I can feel your fear." the Inquisitor mocked.

Ezra started to run up the set of stairs to get onto the roof, dumb mistake, because he was now trapped. The Inquisitor came up behind him.

Ezra backed up as far as he could.

"Not going to fight back Padawan?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Specter 1?" Ezra asked through his comm.

"Your master isn't here to save you this time." the Inquisitor said.

Ezra didn't want it to end like this. He couldn't even fight back.

"_Kid jump!_" Kanan said through their bond.

"_Are you nuts?! It's three stories high!_" Ezra said back.

"_Ez, trust me, fall backwards._" Kanan replied through the bond.

The Inquisitor came closer, activating his lightsaber making it spin. Ezra bit his lip.

"_Trust me son,_" Kanan said.

Ezra took a breath, closed his eyes, let all his body weight shift backwards, muscles relaxing, and did the biggest trust fall ever.

He felt he wind rush past his ears as he fell for a few meters before feeling a familiar sensation of being supported by the Force. He felt himself slowing down until he ended up in someone's strong arms. Opening his eyes he found it to be Kanan. Kanan had caught him. "We should probably get out of here." Kanan said before jumping onto a speeder bike.

"Hera get us out of here." Kanan called on his comm once they reached the _Ghost._

Ezra sat down where Kanan had put him, still in shock of what just happened.

"You okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Ezra said. "But Kanan, what about the plans?"

"The plans don't matter. What matters is your safety." Kanan said.

"I messed this mission up." Ezra said.

"No, Ez, you didn't." Kanan said, sitting by Ezra and pulling him into a hug. "You did your best and that is all that matters."

"I failed though." Ezra said.

"True there were some unforeseen troubles but you kept with it, even with the rude teachers and fellow students." Kanan said. "I deem that a success."

Ezra smiled, happy to know that Kanan was still proud even though they won't be able to get the plans now. "Well this undercover mission was a disaster."

"Well not a total disaster." Kanan said. "It's certainly brought us closer, and we found out that it seems you have three talents."

Ezra smiled.

"Come on, let's see how we can screw with the Empire next." Kanan said, directing Ezra towards the cockpit.

The End

P.S. If you want an idea on exactly how long this story is. I used 12pt font and Times New Roman with 1.15 spacing, deleting all my notes, I have basically 100 ½ pages in this word document. This is quiet easily the longest Word Document I have written with well over 33K words. Well dang. Thanks to all my readers and the reviewers who helped me come up with some ideas for the story along the way. I would also like to thank Specter 8 for being with me and keeping up my self esteem with the story.

I am already planning my next story and I guess I will give you guys the basics of the story. It is a Real World AU where recently transferred police officer Kanan Jarrus has to deal with a mob that goes by the name of the Imperials and a chronic pickpocket.


	17. Epilog

Chapter 17: Epilog

Jade and Pau-Cas walked down the streets of the Capital City of Lothal.

"Why are we here again?" Pau-Cas asked.

"Well you weren't in that class but that speaker we had right before Ezra disappeared, chased him off." Jade explained.

"So?" Pau-Cas asked, still confused.

"Well, that guy, the Inquisitor or whatever, is supposed to be monitoring the rebel activity that goes on here. The only reason he would chase Ezra off is if Ezra is a rebel." Jade reasoned.

"So we are trying to find Ezra?" Pau-Cas asked. "Are we even sure he is here?"

"I think it's highly likely he's here." Jade said.

"Jade, it's been four months since we have seen him." Pau-Cas said. "We don't even know if he got away from that guy." He grew a slightly annoyed look, "You never did tell me why you kissed him at the Battle of the Bands."

"I told you it was just a friendly kiss! And Ezra is nearby, I just know it." Jade said. "I feel it in my bones." Then she ran into someone bringing them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jade looked at who she had barreled into and it was just the person she was looking for. "Ezra!"

"Jade?" Ezra asked.

"You are okay!" Jade said.

"Besides the fact that you are crushing me, yes." Ezra said. Jade got up and helped Ezra up.

"Um, are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Ezra asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend right?" Jade asked.

"You still think I'm your friend?" Ezra asked confused. "I lied to you."

"I have a question." Jade said.

"Are you really a Padawan, like in the old Jedi tales?" Jade asked excited.

Ezra sighed, "Yes,"

"You never said good-bye." Pau-Cas said.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy running for my life." Ezra said.

"_Specter 1 to Specter 6, they're coming your way."_ a voice from Ezra's comm said.

"Copy that." Ezra said. "You two might want to get out of here. Rebel activity and all." He ran off.

"You know what Pau?" Jade asked.

"Isn't 'what' a question word?" Pau-Cas asked.

Jade ignored him, pretty much giving up on telling him when she spoke in expressions, "I'm starting to think it's the Rebels who are the good guys, and the Empire are the bad guys. Not the other way around like the Empire has told us."

"What are we going to do about it?" Pau-CAs asked. "We're are just two kids."

"And Ezra is just one, but he is doing something." Jade said. "Let's go back home, we will figure out someway the two of us can speak out."

"Hopefully something that doesn't get us into too much trouble." Pau-Cas said.

"I have a distant cousin who may be able to help. Her father was a senator back in the time of the Republic, and I bet they want it back that way." Jade said. "Wanna go to Aalderaan next?"

Pau-Cas sighed, knowing by now that this was not a question. "Sure."

"Do you think Ezra has a girlfriend now?" Jade asked.

"Why does it matter?" Pau-Cas asked.

Jade turned back around and could vaguely see Ezra running from some troopers, stopping them from suppressing the innocent in his own way.

"Well he's a sweet boy like you. He deserves to have someone, you have me after all." Jade said, giving her boyfriend of six months a kiss on the cheek as they headed to their ship.

**Didn't expect an Epilog did you? Well neither did I! But I got** **a few request that they would meet back up sometime so I decided to do it. Then I randomly thought, wait why not mess with my Ezde shippers by: Ja-Cas! LOL! TROLLED!**

**By the way, by the time you read this, my new story should be up. **


End file.
